L'auberge des 3 Gryffons
by Akira-chan20
Summary: Après la guerre, Harry, Ron et Neville décident de s'exiler dans le sud du Royaume Unis et ouvrent une auberge. Mais que ce passe-t-il quand les 3 ex-Serpentards sont obligés de séjourner là-bas pendant 2 mois ? HP/DM, RW/BZ, SS/NL 2eme fic...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous... Je me lance enfin seule pour une fic sur les couples HP/DM, RW/BZ, SS/NL (et un petit riquiqui PP/HG). J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (c'est peut- etre un peu niais...) Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 1: Les Gryffondors**

A la fin de la guerre, Harry-le-survivant-le-sauveur-qui-a-tué-le-plus-grand-psychopathe-et-accessoirement-plus-grand-mage-noir-depuis-la-fin-des-temps-à-tête-de-serpent...Potter avait décidé de s'éclipser du monde magique. Il en avait assez des soirées mondaines, des interviews, et avait besoin de prendre du recul face à cela.

Il en informa donc ses amis proches: Hermione, Ron, Neville et Ginny. Cette dernière l'ayant quitté pour Théodore Nott, dont elle avait eu un enfant. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle qu'il avait évité l'une des plus grandes erreurs de sa vie et qu'il avait réalisé qu'il était gay. Il avait appris par la même occasion que ses «amis proches », hormis Ginny, étaient en fait homosexuels. Hermione entrenait une relation cachée avec Pansy depuis sa 6eme année à Poudlard, elles avaient emménagé ensemble à la fin de la guerre; Ron n'avait pas vraiment de petit copain, et Neville avait fait son coming-out quelques temps après Harry.

Ses amis comprirent tout a fait son choix. Ron et Neville qui avaient eux aussi besoin de changer d'air l'avaient accompagné. Quant à Hermione, elle avait décidé de rester, tout en leur promettant de venir les voir.

Harry étant millionnaire (si ce n'est milliardaire), avait fait don de beaucoup de fonds aux hopitaux et aux orphelinats. Il fit reconstruire de grands bâtiments et en donna à la famille Weasley qui l'avait si bien accueilli, mais malgré cela, il lui restait énormément d'argent dont il ne savait que faire.C'est en voyant un hôtel au cour de son voyage en compagnie de ses amis qu'il avait eu l'illumination: il allait ouvrir une auberge.

Il s'arrêtèrent donc dans un petit village au sud du Royaume-Uni, ou un vieux couple vendait une vieille auberge. Il l'acheta aussitôt à un prix onéreux et la rénova avec l'aide de ses amis.

Il y avait 8 chambres; avec 5 petites chambres pour une personne et 3 grandes chambres pour un refit entièrement la cuisine et le salon, les peignant de couleur rouge, jaune, vert et bleu.

Derrière l'auberge, il construisit une petite maison qui leur servirait de logi, et où ils firent 1 chambre pour chacun, une autre pour le couple Hermione et Pansy et une dernière pour Ginny et Théo.

Harry et Neville logeaient au rez de chaussé alors que Ron était au second. Ils avaient tous 3 une porte vitrée dans leur chambre : Harry et Neville pouvaient à tout moment l'ouvrir pour sortir sur un grand jardin où y coulait un fin ruisseau.

Ron quand à lui, voyait tout d'en haut. A défaut d'avoir une porte vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin, il en avait une qui donnait sur un large balcon.

Ron s'était découvert deux passions après la guerre: la cuisine et l'astronomie. A la fin de la guerre il avait acheté un grand télescope qu'il avait pour projet de mettre sur ce balcon, ainsi qu'une table pour manger les jours agréables, avec ses amis.

Neville qui adorait la botanique, était a proximité de plantes en tout genre... il était au paradis !

Harry, quand à lui avait pris l'habitude de faire des promenades après la guerre pour se relaxer de la pression.

Il fit travailler le terrain et fit mettre des galets tout autour de leur propriété, et construisit un petit pont au-dessus du ruisseau: cela ressemblait aux grands jardins Japonais. Il finit sa construction par deux fontaines sur les deux côtés et les relia au ruisseau par un tuyau souterrain. Il n'y avait qu'un mot pour décrire leur jardin: enchanteresque !

Après 6 mois de travaux pour la maison et 4 mois de rénovation pour l'auberge, à faire des aller-retour entre le monde magique et le monde moldus, ils emménagèrent enfin. Avant de quitter définitivement le monde magique, ils laissèrent tout de même leur adresse aux deux seules personnes de confiance: Hermione et Ginny.

1 mois après leur emménagement, ils commencèrent enfin à travailler à l'auberge des 3 Gryffons !

Harry étant le plus doué pour les relations sociales était l'hôte. Il s'occupait des papiers à l'arrivée des clients et de l'addition à leur départ. Harry avait beaucoup changé depuis la fin de la guerre: il avait remplacé ses affreuses lunettes rondes par des lentilles de contact, faisant ainsi ressortir ses yeux verts magnifiques. Il s'était offert une nouvelle garde-robe: délaissant ses vêtements trois fois trop grands pour des habits prêt du corps, qui moulait son torse musclé. Seuls ses cheveux étaient aussi indomptables qu'avant.

Ron était le cuisinier, sans aucune surprise de ses amis. Quand on lui avait demandé ce qu'il voulait faire, il avait simplement répondu « Je veux être prêt de la nourriture ! » et cela avait suffit pour qu'on le désigne à l'unanimité cuisinier; ses deux amis en avaient ri pendant longtemps et l'avaient surnommé « ventre sur pattes ». Pourtant, il avait énormément changé depuis Poudlard:

il n'avait plus ses tâches de rousseurs, s'était allongé et avait pris du poids, lui donnant ainsi une musculature satisfaisante. Seul son appétit était aussi grand qu'avant. Enfin, il avait acheté lui aussi des habits. Pourtant, il s'habillait souvent n'importe comment, mais n'en restait pas moins beau.

Enfin, Neville était le serveur et le décorateur. Comme ses amis, il avait lui aussi beaucoup changé.

De tous ses amis, on pouvait dire que c'était lui qui avait le plus évolué : il n'était plus le timide freluquet de Poudlard, sa grande timidité avait fait place à l'assurance et à la virilité d'un homme. Il avait laissé pousser ses cheveux jusqu'aux épaules, et s'était amaigri, ce qui lui donnait à présent un visage plus mure. Il avait par ailleurs beaucoup de goûts et c'était lui qui avait fait l'entière décoration des chambres et de beaucoup de pièces de l'auberge. Il servait les plats que préparait Ron et conseillait les meilleurs vins le midi et le soir. Enfin, en milieu de soirée il était barman.

A ces 3 compères, s'ajoutaient 2 autres personnes qu'Harry avait engagées: Ayamé et Gaëtan.

Ayamé était une jeune femme de 26 ans, dynamique, pleine de vie et toujours joyeuse. Elle était d'une taille moyenne, mince et avait de longs cheveux bruns couvrant souvent ses yeux noisettes. C'était elle la jardinière. Sous la demande d'Harry, elle avait redonné vie a cet endroit lugubre, arrangeant des arbres, ajoutant des fleures, elle avait même fait un potager avec l'aide de Neville, avec qui elle s'entendait à merveille. D'elle même, elle avait entouré les deux fontaines de lilas blancs et bleus ce qui donnait un joli reflet à l'eau claire. Quand elle n'avait rien à faire, elle parlait avec Neville de botanique et de plantes.

Gaëtan, quand à lui, était un trentenaire bien baraqué. Il avait les cheveux châtains et les yeux bleus. Il s'occupait principalement des tâches ménagères. Quand il n'avait rien à faire, il aidait Harry à monter les bagages des clients.

Harry les avait tout deux embauché car ils considérait l'égalité des sexes comme quelque chose de fondamentale. Il ne supportait pas que quelqu'un soit raciste, homophobe, misogyne, ou même intolérant.

Gaëtan avait été le premier. Sans emploi, car personne ne voulait prendre un homme comme « femme de ménage », Harry l'avait tout de suite engagé. Logé, nourri et blanchi, Gaëtan sût que c'était un vrai miracle et sachant que cette occasion ne se représenterait plus, il avait accepté de tout cœur.

Ayamé quand à elle avait été trouvée par Ron, un jour ou il allait au marché. Il avait trouvé la jeune japonaise a demi consciente près d'une poubelle et s'était dépêché d'appeler un médecin. Il avait payé les frais et l'avait ramenée chez eux. Elle n'avait reprit connaissance que 2 jours plus tard, et après lui avoir expliqué la situation, elle avait voulu les rembourser. Affirmant qu'elle savait jardiner, elle paya sa dette en faisant le jardin japonnais. Les 3 garçons qui avait trouvé le résultat magnifique l'engagèrent aussitôt. Elle fût elle aussi logée dans une chambre de l'hôtel.

_Voilà laissez des reviews pour me dire vos impréssions, dois-je continuer (en plus j'ai fait les 3 premiers chapitres alors... ^_^)_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci pour vos reviews ^_- j'ai été super contente, et je ne m'attendais pas du tout à tant de compliments ! Suite à vos demandes et aux nombreuses reviews fort sympathique, j'ai décidé de vous posté la suite en avance. J'ai essayé de répondre à tout le monde._

_«La petite coquine » (qui m'a très gentiment proposé de m'aider, après avoir vu des fautes -_-') est ma béta... merci beaucoup, parce que il risque d'y avoir du travail lol ! _

**Chapitre 2: Les Serpentards**

A la fin de la guerre, Draco-je-suis-espion-de-l'Ordre-du-Phœnix-mais-j'ai-la-tête-d'un-mangemort-Malfoy avait tous perdu: son argent, ses biens, son rang dans la société, son honneur, et sa famille avait salit son nom. La seule chose qui lui resté, c'était ses amis.

Blaise Zabinni, était son meilleur ami depuis toujours, ensemble ils avaient tous fait. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait aidé quand Draco était espion pour l'Ordre, et avait témoigné en sa faveur lors de son procès. Il lui devait beaucoup.

Pansy Parkinson, était sa meilleure amie depuis sa première année à Poudlard. Bien que se comportant toujours de façon hautaine, égoïste et presque méprisante avec tout le monde en public, il s'avérait qu'elle était en fait tout le contraire: douce, gentille, avec un cœur d'or, mais élevé pour être comme cela, elle devait porté un masque en public. C'était ce qui avait fait rapprocher ces deux Serpentards. Draco connaissait toutes les facettes de Pansy, et il en était de même pour Pansy. Ainsi était née leur amitié. Pendant la guerre, Pansy avait dit à Draco que ses parents voulaient qu'elle porte la marque de Voldemort mais qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Draco l'avait compris et n'avait trouvé qu'une solution: en parlé à l'Ordre du Phœnix, qui l'avait pris sous son aile et l'avait caché jusqu'à la fin de la guerre.

Severus Snape avait été comme un second père pour lui, assistant à tous ses anniversaires à la place de ses parents, trop occupé par leurs soirées mondaines, ou bien rendez vous avec des mangemorts pour faire attention à lui. Il l'avait presque élevé, lui apprenant les potions mieux que quiconque, il lui avait permis de vivre normalement sans porter de masque, mais ses parents, eux, voulaient qu'il soit parfait, digne d'être un Malfoy, sans émotion, sans regret et l'avait condamné à être arrogant et hautain en public. Et puis, alors qu'il allait se faire tuer par son propre père, après qu'il découvrit que son fils était un espion, Severus lui avait sauvé la vie. Il lui devait tout !

Et enfin, et depuis peu, Hermione Granger, la petite amie de sa meilleure amie. Il l'avait toujours considéré comme une Miss-je-sais-tout, mais, après avoir appris à la connaître, il s'avérer qu'elle avait un grand cœur et avec son savoir, sa passion d'acquérir de la connaissance, elle l'avait surpris, puis fasciné. Il s'était rendu compte que depuis Poudlard, il n'avait fait qu'être jaloux de sa réussite, et à présent, il l'encourageait... Ils avaient de très nombreuses discutions ensemble, et cela se finissait généralement par des éclats de rire.

Ce soir là justement, il se rendait accompagné de Blaise à une petite soirée organisé par Hermione et Pansy. Elles devaient leurs annoncé quelques chose d'important.

Là bas, ils y retrouvèrent Severus, assit à la table du bar en picolant comme à son habitude. Depuis la guerre, se dernier avait ''perdu'' la personne qu'il aimé.

On lui avait posé de nombreuse question sur cet amour mystérieux, mais à chaque fois il ne répondait rien, ne donnant jamais que de vague précisions. La seul chose qu'il avait finalement avoué été que cette personne était un ex Gryffondor ce qui avait choqué beaucoup de gens. Même Draco n'en revenait pas: le terrible ex Serpentard, Severus Snape, froid avec tout le monde, maitre des potions était amoureux d'un vulgaire Gryffondor ? Même aujourd'hui, il n'en revenait pas... Tout le monde c'était donc fait une image de ce Gryffondor: certains pensant que c'était Sirius Black ou Remus Lupin car ils les connaissaient depuis Poudlard...d'autres pensait que c'était l'un de ses ancien élèves... les plus fous imaginé que c'était Fred Weasley. Vous l'aurez compris, les rumeurs ne faisaient que croitre sur cette ''mystérieuse personne''.

Mais finalement, Draco n'avait rien à dire, il pensait même que ça aurait pu être lui à cette place, car lui aussi l'homme de sa vie était parti, et lui aussi c'était un foutu Gryffondor ! Il l'avait pourtant cherché pendant des mois, mais à chaque fois qu'il trouvait une piste, elle s'avérer être fausse.

-Ah, Draco, tu es la ! S'exclama Pansy en venant les saluer

-Oui, comment vas-tu Pansy ? Demanda-t-il en regardant la jeune femme qui été vêtit d'une robe bleu turquoise et d'une pince qui retenait ses longs cheveux noirs ébènes.

-Très bien, très bien ! dit-elle tout sourire, mais venez, allons au salon.

Il y avait une quinzaine de personnes.

Elles devaient vraiment dire quelque chose de sérieux, pensa Draco. Il alla saluer Severus et s'assit à ses cotés en commandant un verre.

-Tu devrais arrêter, tu sais bien que ça ne servira à rien dit Draco en regardant son parrain qui ressemblé plus à un zombie qu'au Prince des sangs mêlés.

-Je sais... soupira tristement Severus

Ils passèrent tous à table et mangèrent avec beaucoup d'appétit et les discutions allaient bon train, si bien que le dessert arriva vite. C'est donc à ce moment que choisi Pansy et Hermione pour faire leur annonce.

-Cher amis, dit Hermione en enserrant la taille de Pansy, vous savez que Pansy et moi vivons ensemble depuis la fin de la guerre...

-Et vous savez que nous sommes fiancé depuis l'année dernière continua Pansy

-Et vous savez aussi que...

-Oui ! Nous savons ! Venez en donc au fait ! S'exclama Draco ce qui provoqua le rire collectif

-Merci Draco, bon, et bien nous avons le plaisir de vous annoncé que Pansy et moi...

-Allons nous marié finirent-elles en cœur

La nouvelle s'accueillit avec bonheur, et tout le monde les félicita et les embrassèrent. Elles leur apprirent que le mariage aurait lieu dans 4 mois, le 20 juillet.

___________________________________________________________________________________

La soirée prit finalement fin à une heure avancé de la nuit. Il ne resté plus que 3 invités dans la maison des jeunes femmes: Draco, Blaise et Severus.

-Et si nous faisions un jeu ? Proposa Hermione

-Je suis partant... mais lequel ? Demanda Blaise en réfléchissant

Il y eu un silence pendant quelques secondes avant que Pansy ne s'écrit:

-Je sais, le jeu de cartes des moldus... comment ça s'appelle déjà chérie ?

-Un poker dit Hermione en venant l'embrasser sur la joue

-Ouais, mais on sais tous que les jeux moldus sont trop nul dit Draco.

-T'as une autre idée ? Demanda Hermione en le fixant avec des gros yeux

-Le poker sorcier ! Dit Blaise en souriant

-Super ! Comme ça, tout le monde est d'accord ! Bon, moi je suis partante, et toi Mione ? Dit Pansy excité

-Pareil ! Blaise ? Sev ? Demanda Hermione en fixant les deux garçons.

-Bien sur quelle question ! S'exclama le black

-Severus tu viens ? Dit Pansy

-Oui, oui...

Ils s'assirent tous autour d'une table et distribuèrent les cartes.

-Alors, on pari quoi ? Demanda Blaise

-Pas de fric, j'ai rien ! Bougonna le blond

-Cela va de sois voyons... ben on commence par simple dit Pansy un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, un bisou sur la joue à celui qui perd.

-Ok...

La parti commença donc Blaise avez perdu et devait embrasser Draco, puis ce fut le tour de Hermione de perdre qui embrassa fougueusement sa futur femme.

-On avait dit la joue Mione, la joue ! rigola Blaise en fixant les deux femmes qui avez à présent les joues rouges.

Au bout d'une demi heure, personne n'avez plus d'idée. C'est à ce moment là que Hermione attaqua son plan:

-Je vous propose une dernière manche avec une grosse mise dit-elle en s'attirant tout les regards curieux

-Très bien, voilà mon idée, je vous propose 2 équipes: moi et Pansy contre les 3 garçons ensemble

-Pourquoi vous toutes les deux ? Demanda Blaise suspicieux

-C'est ma futur femme répondirent en même temps les femmes en cœur.

-Tu veux faire un ménage à trois ? Demanda Draco narquois

-Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Blaise alors que ses amies rigolaient, vas-y continu Hermione.

-Bien. Je vous propose donc de parié 4 mois... sans magie à ceux qui perdent. Il y aura bien sur une revanche avec pour ceux ou celles qui ont perdu de se rattrapé. Si une équipe perd deux fois d'affilé, alors, non seulement l'équipe devra vivre 4 mois sans magie, mais en plus elle devra aller dans un endroit indiqué par l'équipe adverse pendant 2 mois !

-Pourquoi 2 mois et pas 4 ? demanda Blaise.

-Parce que si c'est nous qui perdons, il faudra revenir un peu en avance pour préparé le mariage.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai...

-Alors, vous êtes d'accord ? Demanda Hermione

-Ouais bof... moi pas tellement, c'est un peu nul ça...

-C'est normal que tu ne veuilles pas le faire Dray, à prés tout, c'est pour des gens courageux, pas des mauviettes... dit Pansy l'air de rien.

Comme elle s'en douta, le serpentard parti au quart de tour.

-Ah ouais ? Des mauviettes ? Dans ce cas pourquoi joues-tu Pansy chérie ? Hein ? J'ai changé d'avis Mione, je vais jouer, rien que pour voir vos têtes quand vous perdrez ! S'écria Draco en ricanant.

-Pour moi c'est aussi ok dit Blaise pas très sur de lui... les filles étaient bien trop calculatrices pour perdre... mais qu'est ce qu'elles manigançaient ? Ça il ne le savait pas encore.

-Et toi Sev ? Demanda Pansy

-Oui, oui...

Le jeu commença donc pour les 5 amis et on distribua les cartes. Draco était sur de gagné, il avait un carré de 3 ! Les garçons ne remarquèrent malheureusement pas le sourire inquiétant qu'arboraient les deux filles.

15 minutes plus tard, Blaise annonça:

-Paire de roi !

-Brelan de 6 dit Pansy le sourire aux lèvres

-Full de deux dames et trois 8 annonça Severus lentement.

-Héhé... quand à moi, carré de 3 cher parrain, dit fièrement Draco

Tout les regards se posèrent sur la personne n'ayant pas encore parlé: Hermione. Elle avait l'air soucieux, du point de vue de Draco.

Hermione releva la tête impassible, puis, un sourire sadique naquit sur ces lèvres. Elle baissa ses cartes et s'exclama contente:

-Carré de 5 mon petit Draco !

-Quoiiiiiiiiii ??? C'est pas possible !!

-Ne sois pas mauvais joueur Dray ! Dit Pansy narquoise

-Je ne suis pas mauvais joueur !! Bouda Draco

-Allons allons, ne pleure pas dracochinou, il reste la revanche, si toute fois tu en es capable ! Après tout, 4 mois sans magie c'est bien suffisant, non ? Dit Mione espiègle

-Bien sur que j'en suis capable et... JE NE PLEURE PAS !!! s'écria Draco en se redressant

-Dans ce cas, ça joue ! S'exclama Blaise en mélangent les cartes.

-Deuxième manche ! Dit Hermione

-Tu distribues les cartes Sev ?

-Oui, oui...

Après quelques minutes de jeu, Hermione s'exclama:

-Brelan de 10 !

-Et merde... que deux paires dit Draco, et toi Sev ?

-Une paire d'as... Zabinni ?

-Brelan de valet ! Dit-il content d'avoir enfin une bonne main. Pansy, il ne reste plus que toi dit-il en regardant soucieux la jeune femme.

-Po... Commença-t-elle

-Po ? Répétèrent-ils sans comprendre

-POKER !!!! s'écria-t-elle toute heureuse

-Hein ??? firent ensemble les 4 amis

-Vous avez bien entendu: Poker de 4

-C'est pas vrai... commença Blaise

-Hum... et bien, je suppose qu'on a perdu dit Draco de mauvaise grâce

-Tu suppose bien dit Pansy tout sourire

-Bon allé... dites-nous ou vous allez nous envoyer... abandonna-t-il

Deux sourires s'étirèrent sur les lèvres des jeunes femmes...

_Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésiterez pas à laisser des reviews !_

Tchao !

Akira-chan20  


_(Petit mot de «La Ptite Coquine »):_ _Je suis ravie de faire partie de cette aventure en tant que béta (lectrice et correctrice) et je dois bien l'avouer, j'adore cette fiction et j'ai hâte de lire la suite. Il ne vous reste qu'une seule chose à faire, nous laissé un petit commentaire sur cette histoire. Bisous à tous.)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci pour vos reviews. Le chapitre trois arrive enfin ! Enfin la rencontre entres nos gryffy préférés (en tout cas les miens ^_^ ) et nos serpentards fétiche (-_- j'ai rien trouvé de mieux lol ). Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 3: Potter ? Weasley ?? Longdubat ???**

Il était environ deux heures et demi de l'après midi, et Harry était en train de discuter avec Ron, pendant que Neville faisait l'inventaire des vins, quand la clochette teinta, signe que quelqu'un venait d'entré.

-Entrez, j'arrive cria Harry alors qu'il entendait des voix d'hommes.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée suivi de Ron quand il s'arrêta brusquement.

-Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire attention, qu'est ce qui te prend de t'arrêter comme ça Ry ? Tu... Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge.

Devant eux, se tenaient les 3 ex Serpentards: Severus Snape, son filleul Draco Malfoy, et Blaise Zabini; qui apparemment étaient aussi surpris que eux.

Severus Snape se reprit le premier:

-Bonjour Potter, Weasley, vous imitez très bien le poisson rouge, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

Draco regarda son parrain, surpris puis il sourit:

« Severus Snape est de retour ! Et on dirait bien que Potter et Weasley en sont le déclencheur. Pensa-t-il ».

Harry allait répliquer quand Neville déboula dans le hall:

-Harry, il n'y a plus de vin 19... Se fut à son tour d'être sans voix.

Les Serpentards regardèrent sidéré la personne qui venait d'entré: quel était cet apollon ?

-Neville, ferme la bouche dit Harry en le regardant

-Longdubat ??? s'écrièrent en même temps Blaise et Draco

Snape quand à lui était en train de détailler son ancien élève... Il portait une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir qui moulait parfaitement son corps musclé... un corps de rêve quoi !

-Snape ? Malfoy ? Zabini ? Cria-t-il abasourdit. Que faites-vous ici ? Comment vous nous avez retrouvés ? Qui vous à prévenu ? Que...

-Stop ! Respire Longdubat, respire ! Dit Zabini avec un sourire moqueur

Ron, lui, ne disait pas un mot. Blaise Zabini, le Serpentard qui s'était battu à ses cotés pendant la guerre, et dont il était tombé amoureux depuis longtemps était en face de lui. Il était si beau, si musclé, si... Il se reprit en rougissant, alors que des images pas très catholiques commençaient à envahir sa tête.

-Alors Weasley, on matte ? Demanda Blaise en fixant son regard noir brillant dans celui bleu océan de Ron.

Le rouquin s'aperçut alors que tout le monde se dirigé vers le salon et que seul lui et Blaise était resté.

Il rougit violemment:

-Non... qu'est ce que tu t'imagine ?

-Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, je sais que je suis irrésistibles ! Dit Blaise d'un ton faussement modeste

-Pff... Tous pareils, dit Ron en se détournant pour rejoindre ses amis. Blaise n'avait pas changé: toujours aussi sur de lui: sur de lui et narcissique au possible ! C'était toujours ça qui l'avait empêché de se déclaré au noir: il avait peur de n'être qu'une ''distraction'' pour lui, et qu'il ne ressente pas vraiment de l'amour à son égard. Il soupira: dire qu'il avait enfin tiré une croix sur lui, et qu'il réapparaissait maintenant...

-Alors que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Harry en fixant Draco

-En résumé Potter, nous avons fait un poker sorcier avec deux personnes que tu connais bien et nous avons perdu. Perdu quoi ? D'une par, nous ne devons plus utiliser la magie pendant 4 mois, et ensuite, nous devons vivre ici pendant 2 mois. Expliqua Draco

-Qui sont ces deux personnes ? demanda Neville

-Mlle Granger et Mlle Parkinson répondit Severus sans le quitter des yeux.

Oui, Severus avait enfin retrouvé son amour caché et il n'allait pas le lâcher de sitôt, fois de Snape !

-Ah, et comment vont-elles ? demanda le rouquin qui venait d'arriver à leurs hauteurs.

-Très bien d'ailleurs, elles vont se marier le 20 juillet prochain. Répondit Blaise en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Quoi ?? s'écrièrent en même temps les 3 gryffondors.

-Alors comme ça elles ont décidé de franchir le pas ?demanda Ron

-Perspicace Weasley... dit Draco narquois

-Pff... Je vois que vous n'avez pas changé dit Harry en détaillant Draco, toujours aussi classe pensa-t-il. En effet, le blond avait comme à son habitude, une tenue... sexy: il avait un jean bleu marine troué qui mettait ses cuisses en valeur et un léger t-shirt qui moulé son torse.

Draco et Blaise se regardèrent puis se sourirent, chacun pensant la même chose que l'autre:

-Vous oui par contre ! S'exclamèrent-ils dans une parfaite synchronisation

-A bon ? Demanda le roux surpris

-Ouais... si je ne te connaissais pas Weasley, je dirais que t'es un mannequin de playboy sorcier...

-Bon, ce n'est pas que je voudrais interrompre votre flirt, mais ou allons-nous loger ? Demanda Severus s'attirant ainsi des regards noirs des Serpentards et des regards étonnés des Gryffondors

-Le prochain hôtel est à 10 kilomètres au moins dit Harry

-Je crains que vous n'ayez pas compris Potter, nous allons dormir ici. Dit Draco en appuyant bien sur le ''ici''.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Nous avons toutes les chambres de réservés pour au moins 3 semaines dit Harry en regardant les réservations.

-Et bien trouve une solution, parce que nous devons rester ici pendant 2 mois s'exclama Draco

-Il n'y a pas de chambres de libres ! Alors allez au prochain hôtel, ça ne va pas vous tuer s'exaspéra Harry

-Non. Dit fermement Draco en plantant son regard dans celui du brun.

-Mais...

-Heu...Harry... il... y a bien une solution mais... elle est... enfin on va devoir ce serrait un peu quoi. Intervint Ron

-Hein ?

-Les chambres d'amis, proposa-t-il

-Ah mais bien sur ! Tu es un génie Ron ! Mais...

-Pas de mais Potter ! Nous avons joué, nous avons perdu, il nous faut rester ici pendant 2 mois, point final !

-Pff... Je suppose que nous n'ayons pas le choix dit Harry. Bon... nous avons 2 chambres d'amis plus nos 3 chambres on arrive à 5. dit Harry en faisant le calcul.

-Bien, et bien moi je veux une chambre pour moi dit Draco d'un ton ferme et définitif.

-Cela va de soit que j'en prends une pour moi seul aussi dit Severus d'un ton sans réplique.

-...

-Ok, qui va avec Zabini ? Demanda nerveusement Harry

-Harry, pitié, je ne peux pas... dormir avec lui... supplia Neville,

Neville et Harry regardèrent donc Ron avec des yeux de chiens battu. Ron soupira:

-Très bien vous avez gagné, je dormirai avec Zabini.

Blaise se retint de pousser un cri de joie.

-Bon, ceci étant fait, je vous présente mes deux amis: Ayamé et Gaëtan. Ils travaillent ici eux aussi dit Harry en faisant un bisou sur la joue à Ayamé qui venait d'arriver.

Draco serra les points: alors comme ça Potter était avec cette Ayamé ?

-Enchantée dit-elle chaleureusement, alors qu'elle serrait la main à Severus et Blaise. Elle arriva ensuite vers Draco.

Le blond ne bougea pas. Il la détailla: elle était moche, trop maigre, et elle ressemblait plus à une marionnette qu'autre choses.

Il se força pourtant à sourire, Mais Ayamé n'était pas dupe: elle avait très bien remarqué le regard noir que le blond lui avait lancé quand Harry l'avait embrassé, et elle se dit que les 2 mois avenir réservait bien des surprises.

-Appelez-moi Ayamé comme tout le monde, dit-elle souriante en serrant la main à Draco.

-Dans ce cas appelez moi Dray dit-il un sourire charmeur.

Harry fixa le blond d'un air mauvais... il n'était pas là depuis 30 minutes qu'il draguait déjà sa jardinière. Et puis pourquoi lui faisait-il un sourire comme ça ? Lui n'avais jamais eu droit à ce sourire alors... Stop ! Il n'allait tout de même pas être jaloux d'Ayamé ! Elle n'était responsable de rien, c'étais Draco...

Draco, quand à lui, se félicita mentalement: Harry avait réagi exactement comme il s'y attendait: il était jaloux. Il avait bien remarqué que le brun le fusillait du regard. A présent, il avait un plan génialissime (au temps dire ''made in Malfoy''). Il allait draguer Ayamé et lui prouver que cette fille n'était pas pour lui, il se le promettait. Et nous savons tous qu'un Malfoy tient toujours ces promesses.

-Quand à moi je suis Gaëtan, dit-il en lançant un regard noir à Draco qui sortie de ces pensées. Cet homme ne lui plaisait pas du tout, avec son sourire charmeur qu'il avait lancé à la jardinière...

-Très... très bien, je vais vous montrez les chambres dit Harry en ignorant comme il put son cœur brisé.

Merci d''avoir lu et dites-moi vos impressions !

La suite est tapée, je l'a mettrais dans un peu plus d'une semaine (et oui, les auteurs aussi ont leur vacances lol ^_^) Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël !

Tchao !

Akira-chan20


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci pour les reviews ! Comme toujours ça m'a beaucoup encouragé ! Voilà le chapitre 4 avec un petit clin d'œil au couple PP/HG ! Bonne lecture ! _

_Ps. Passez de bonnes vacances ! (Ce chapitre n'est pas corrigé.)_

**Chapitre 4: Pourquoi ont elles fais ça ? **

-Pfff... j'espère que tout cela aura servit à quelques chose dit Hermione en sortant de la salle de bain qui relié à sa chambre.

-Ouai... sinon c'est vraiment à désespéré dit Pansy en lisant un livre sur son lit.

-Et j'espère surtout qu'ils vont s'apercevoir de l'évidence ! Y'en a au moins quatre qui sont au courant... maintenant il manque plus que les deux autres dit Hermione en réfléchissant.

-Quatre ? Ron, Sev bien sur, Dray et ? Demanda Pansy surprise

-Harry ! Harry aussi est amoureux de Dray, mais il m'a fais promettre de ne rien dire... et il est parti. Dit Hermione en repensant au moment ou elle avait compris les sentiments du brun.

-Et oui... maintenant reste à faire le premier pas sinon ils y arriveront jamais ! Peut-être que ce sera les Gryffondors qui le feront, après tout, ils sont réputés pour être courageux ! Dit Pansy en soupirant.

-Pas obligé ! S'exclama Hermione, Après tout, c'est bien toi qui à fais le premier pas... dit elle en faisant un léger sourire ému. Mais t'as raison...il faut qu'ils se déclarent, je pourrais pas supporter l'atmosphère bien longtemps... Franchement je te jure que si ils se pointent pas à notre mariage bras dessus bras dessous je réincarne Voldemort pour les livraient moi-même !

-Ouai et moi j'effacerais les traces, sourit Pansy en posant son livre sur la table de chevet

-Je suis sur que si ont n'avait rien fait, ils auraient vécu tous les six sans ce dire qu'ils s'aimaient !

-Mhmm... et si tu me montré combien toi, tu m'aime ? Dit Pansy en regardant Hermione d'un air aguicheur

Hermione sourit en s'approchant du lit.

-Serais-ce une façon de me demandé de te prouver mes sentiments ? Demanda Hermione en montant à quatre pattes sur le lit

-Mhmm fit semblant de réfléchir Pansy, peut-être bien... dit-elle avant d'embrasser fougueusement la jeune femme.

-Dans ce cas, j'ai beaucoup de preuves à t'apporter dit Hermione avant d'embrasser à nouveau la brune sous ses rires amusés.

-Mais pourquoi, merlin, pourquoi elles ont fais ça ? Demanda Harry pour la vingtième fois depuis dix minutes

-Ben... tu sais à mon avis c'est parce que elles savent quelques choses... et qu'elles ont voulu bien faire... fit Ron mal à l'aise.

-Oh mon Dieu... oh non ! C'est pas possible, alors c'est parce que j'ai dis ça à Hermione... pourtant je l'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire ! Commença à paniquer Harry

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? C'est pas de toi donc je parlais, c'est de moi !

-Tu à dis un truc à Hermione ? Et moi tu me l'as pas dis ? Demanda Harry devenu suspicieux

-Ben... tu sais vieux... c'est pas facile à dire... en plus il est Serpentard... dit Ron en rougissant.

-Ben m**** alors. Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes avant que Harry ne s'écrit: ZABINNI ?

-... co... comment t'as su ? Demanda Ron embarrassé alors que c'est joue concurrencé avec la couleur de ses cheveux

-Snape c'est totalement et physiquement impossible, et Dra... Malfoy, ce rattrapa Harry, c'est la dernière personne à qui tu dirais que tu l'aime, même si il ne resté plus que vous deux sur Terre... il ne reste plus que Zabinni, même si c'est tout de même étrange. A Poudlard, vous vous entendiez comme chien et chat...

-J'te le fais pas dire ! Mais toi, qu'est ce que tu as dis à Hermione ? Demanda Ron en regardant son ami.

Ce fut au tour de Harry de rougir.

-Ser... Serpentard aussi... murmura Harry rouge de honte

-Nonnnnnnn ? ne me dis pas que tu es... tu es amoureux de Zabinni ? Hein ? Dit Ron en commençant à paniquer

-Bien sur que non voyons ! Enfin tu me connais, ce n'est pas Zabinni qui m'attire, même si je le trouve plutôt mignon dans son genre... c'est plutôt un beau blond, aux yeux gris, à la peau pâle, et au corps f... euh... ça va ? Se reprit Harry en détaillant son ami

-Putain Harry... cette description ressemble à deux gouttes d'eau avec celle de Malfoy... hahaha... c'est pas lui n'est pas ? … dis moi que c'est pas lui !

-...

-Mais comment ?

-... ça se contrôle pas ces choses là... tu devrais le savoir autant que moi...

-Oui, mais c'est quand meme ton pire ennemi (hormis face de serpent), ta némési, ton contraire, ta totale opposé, ton...

-Stop ! Je crois que j'ai compris Ron... c'est juste que... enfin, de toute façon t'inquiète pas il n'est pas gay ! Dit-il une pointe de déception dans sa voix

-Mais... tu es sur ? Demanda Ron en regrettant un peu ses paroles, c'est pas obligatoire tu sais... tu ne le sais pas après tout.

-Ha ! Tu l'as bien vu faire son paon devant Ayamé tout à l'heure. Fit-il d'un rire jaune Je... il fut interrompu par Ayamé qui venait justement d'entré en trombe dans la maison.

-Harry ! Enfin tu es là, je te cherche partout depuis deux heures ! S'exaspéra Ayamé, viens, Mme Stuart a encore fait des sienne ! Je kidnappe Harry, A tout à l'heure Ron !

-Ouais, ne le tue pas j'en ai encore besoin dit Ron en souriant. A tout à l'heure Harry ! On n'en reparlera t'inquiète pas... sa va s'arranger !

Ron allait sortir quand il aperçut Neville par la porte vitrée, qui était au jardin. Il décida donc d'aller le voir pour savoir son point de vue sur les 3 nouveaux venu.

-Alors Neville tu fais quoi ? Demanda Ron

-Je plante une fleure de limphariguentar (-_-' j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme nom compliqué) dit Neville, c'est une plante inodore, qui a des effets de « vérité ».

-A bon ? Pourtant elle n'est pas dans le véritarium ? Dit Ron étonné

-Exact ! En fait, elle n'ai pas un composant du véritarium parce que le véritarium sert à te faire dire la vérité que tu le veuille ou non, alors qu'avec cette plante, elle sert à dire tout ce que tu pense au fond de ton coeur mais que tu n'arrive pas à dire expliqua Neville.

-Super... en gros c'est la vérité sur les sentiments pas sur autres choses synthétisa Ron

-Voila, c'est ça. Dit Neville en souriant. Mais je suppose que tu n'est pas venu me voir pour que je te parle de botanique, n'est-pas ?

-Ouai... comment tu le prends toi l'arrivée de Malfoy, Zabinni et Snape ?

-Ben... en fait, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir ici, j'ai vraiment été surpris de les voir; d'autant plus que les filles nous avez dit qu'elles ne le donneraient à personne... dit pensivement Neville

-Ha oui... haha... dit Ron mal à l'aise.

-Oui, je me demande bien pourquoi elles leur ont donné à eux... dit Neville en posant son regard sur son ami d'un air suggectif.

-Quoi ?

-Rien, je me disais juste que tu devais être au courant du pourquoi de ces 3 personnes ici... dit-il en fixant toujours son ami.

-Ben... en fait, je... commença Ron

-Hé ! C'est super d'ici votre jardin ! S'exclama Blaise sur le balcon. Whouaaaa ! T'as même un télescope ! S'extasia-t-il

-Touche pas ! Tu vas tout déréglé ! Cria Ron,

-Nev, on se voit tout à l'heure, j'y vais avant qu'il ne casse mon télescope ! Dit Ron en se précipitant dans la maison

-Ouai, a plus... mais toi, moi et Harry il va falloir qu'on est une discutions ! affirma Neville.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu... alors toujours content(e) de ma fic ? _

_Encore merci à « La Petite Coquine », ma béta !_

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20 (who d'else ?)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Brevet ENFIN fini ! Fini le stress, les révisions, les fiches méthodes, les cours, les exercices... Vous l'aurez compris, ce sont les VACANCES ! _

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture de ce chapitre que j'avais pas très bien fini en mai..._

**Chapitre 5: Les pactes...**

Ron monta quatre à quatre les marches avant de se ruer dans la chambre en hurlant:

-PAS LE TELESCOPE !

Blaise s'immobilisa, surpris. Il se retourna lentement comme si on pointait une arme sur lui. Ses yeux amandes rencontrèrent ceux bleus et énervés de Ron.

-Pas la peine de crier comme ça... finit-il par dire en se détendant

-Pas... pas la peine de crier ? Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis là ? Je te signale que j'ai mis des mois avant de pouvoir régler ce télescope... DES MOIS !

-Des mois... fit pensivement Blaise. C'est vrai que vous êtes ici depuis douze mois déjà...

-Oui... en effet comment le sais-tu ? C'est Mione qui te l'as dit ?

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! Comment aurais-je pu le savoir autrement... bon je m'installe où alors ? Demanda Blaise pour changer de sujet.

-Ah oui... Heu... ben... j'ai pas d'autre lit en fait... donc heu... ben il faudra tenir à deux dans mon lit...

-Ok, dit Blaise d'un air complètement détaché. Mais à l'intérieur, il n'en pensait pas moins... gauche ou droite ?

-Hein ? Demanda Ron sans comprendre.

-Tu prends le côté droit ou le côté gauche ? Demanda Blaise en souriant face au malaise apparent du roux.

-Le côté de la fenêtre... j'aime voir les étoiles... fit il songeur.

-Très bien ! Bon, tu me fais visiter ? Parce que si je dois vivre ici pendant deux mois, j'aimerais bien savoir où sont la salle de bain, les toilettes, la cuisine...

-Ah... euh... oui bien sûr allons-y... je vais te montrer tout ce qu'i voir ici !

-Vraiment tout ? Demanda Blaise goguenard.

-Heu... oui pourquoi ? Dit Ron surpris.

-Non pour rien. Je te suis !

Neville, quand à lui, était resté dans le jardin à admirer ses plantations. Ce que lui avait dit Ron le faisait réfléchir: _« Comment tu le prends toi l'arrivée de Malfoy, Zabini et Snape ?» _

Snape... ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à voir les ex-Serpentards ici mais ce qu'il n'avait pas dit à Ron c'est qu'il ne s'attendait pas non plus à voir Snape ici.

Cet être qui l'avait toujours terrorisé dans sa scolarité mais qu'il avait apprit à connaître pendant la guerre. C'était lui qui l'avait sauvé in-extrêmiste de Voldemort, il était arrivé au moment même où Voldemort avait la baguette pointée vers lui, car il avait découvert sa trahison. Il avait attrapé Snape par la manche, et en un tour de bras, il avait transplané à la Cabane Hurlante.

Les deux hommes étaient tombés l'un sur l'autre dans la maison poussiéreuse et c'est là, en voyant le regard de Snape braqué dans le sien qu'il avait comprit : cet homme, si froid soit-il, ce professeur des cachots, aux yeux noirs comme la braise, qui avait prit place dans sa vie, avait volé son cœur.

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Il était hors de question qu'il permette ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que ses sentiments soient dévoilés à son ex-professeur des potions.

-Mr Longdubat. Dit une voix derrière lui qui le fit frissonner.

-Mr Snape. Répondit-il sans se retourner.

-Je vois que l'on ne peut pas vous arracher pas à la botanique.

-En effet, on peux dire que je suis passionné, dit il en coupant les mauvaises herbes autour d'une plante.

-Et bien. Si vous aviez mis autant de cœur dans les potions que dans les plantes vous seriez potionniste à l'heure qu'il est.

Neville buta sur «cœur ». Oh oui, si son cœur ne battait pas la chamade à chaque fois que le professeur passait derrière lui il était évident qu'il serait un grand potionniste aujourd'hui. Avec le recul, il se disait que peut être que la peur qu'il avait ressentie n'était que le désir caché de sept années de collège. Cette idée le fit rire.

-On peut savoir ce que vous trouvez drôle Mr Longdubat ? Demanda Snape les yeux plissés.

-Rien... je me disais juste que si j'avais mit ''mon cœur aux potions'', comme vous dîtes, je serais devenu cardiaque tant vous me faisiez peur.

-A ce point là ?

-Oh oui, vous ne vous rendez pas compte le nombre de fois où vous m'avez fait peur lorsque je préparais une potion et que vous veniez derrière moi silencieusement jusqu'à ce que vous parliez et que je sursaute en faisant tomber une demi-feuille de chêne de plus qu'il n'en faut.

-Silencieux ? Murmura le plus vieux à l'oreille du Gryffondor.

Neville se figea. Comment cet homme pouvait-il être si près de lui alors que la minute d'avant il était à trois mètres derrière ?

Le jeune homme se reprit:

-Je pense que ce doit être pour cela que vous étiez un très bon espion pendant la guerre, vous deviez tellement vous entraîner avec vos élèves que la discrétion n'avait plus de secret pour vous! Dit Neville en rigolant

-Si vous le dîtes. Dit Severus à son oreille, le faisant frissonner.

-Eh... vous avez pu visiter votre chambre et l'auberge ? Demanda-t-il malgrès tout, mal à l'aise.

-Non. Je n'ai fait que le tour de ce magnifique jardin. J'aime beaucoup le travail de cette demoiselle.

-Vous avez raison, c'est radieux, fit Neville les yeux dans le vague.

-Pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de m'emmener dans ma chambre Mr Longdubat ? Demanda Severus pour faire revenir son ancien élève sur Terre.

-Bien sûr ! Dit le jeune brun en se levant enfin.

-Parfait, allons-y. Dit Severus en faisant un petit sourire que le brun n'aperçut pas.

Harry avait réglé le petit problème avec Mme Stuart, une quinquagénaire, en moins de dix minutes. Il soupira. Enfin seul. Il rentra dans le petit salon vide où se trouvait le bar. Il passa derrière et se baissa pour attraper une bouteille. Quand il se releva, il sursauta en apercevant Draco.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Dit il en se servant un verre. Tu en veux ? Demanda-t-il à Draco qui avait prit place en face de lui, sur une grande chaise devant le comptoir.

-Avec plaisir. Je meurs de soif !

-Alors ? Tu apprécies ta chambre ? Elle n'est pas trop petite à ton goût ?

-Elle est parfaite. Seule chose, c'est une chambre pour deux. Je me sens seul... dit-il un regard lubrique.

-Hum... fit Harry en fronçant les sourcils. Il se doutait bien que Draco avait des vues sur Ayamé, et il ne voulait pas qu'il couche avec elle et qu'en suite il l'a jète comme il le faisait avec les filles à Poudlard. Ayamé ne le méritait pas. D'ailleurs, aucune fille ne méritait ça.

-Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous arriviez chez nous, alors c'est sûr que nous n'avons pas de chambre simple. Tu vas devoir te contenter de celle-ci. Bien sûr, il est possible que tu partages ta chambre avec Zabini, mais c'est toi même qui a refusé d'être avec quelqu'un.

-Ouhla ! Surtout pas avec Zabini malheur ! Tu veux ma mort ? Dit Draco en levant les bras au ciel.

Harry sourit face à l'expression horrifiée que prenait Draco. Le blond se figea. Il venait de faire sourire le Survivant. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu et qu'avec un peu de chance, il pourrait le conquérir. Ses espoirs furent détruits quand Ayamé entra dans la pièce, souriante, et alla directement vers Harry. Il l'avait oublié celle -là. Il prit une nouvelle fois son sourire le plus séducteur et dit à Ayamé:

-Dites-moi Ayamé, pouvez-vous me faire visiter le jardin ? Je serais ravi d'aller le voir en votre compagnie, puisque Severus m'en a dit beaucoup de bien.

Ayamé sourit face à la réelle comédie que faisait le blond. Elle savait pertinemment que le blond voulait la draguer pour pouvoir l'éloigner du brun, et elle prenait un malin plaisir à le voir se plier en quatre pour paraître gentil avec elle alors qu'en réalité, il ne l'appréciait pas.

-Mais avec plaisir Draco. Vous intéressez-vous à la flore ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle s'éloignait avec lui vers le jardin sous le regard jaloux de Harry qui n'avait rien fait pour les retenir.

A ce moment là, Harry prit une résolution: il allait à tout prix empêcher Draco de charmer Ayamé. Il allait donc s'élancer à sa poursuite quand il aperçut Gaëtan, les sourcils fronçés et qui lançait lui aussi un regard mauvais en direction de Draco. Il s'approcha de lui en comprenant l'évidence.

-Tu l'aimes, n'est pas ? Demanda-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Gaëtan se retourna vers lui, surpris, avant de se reprendre et de s'exclamer:

-Bien sûr ! Comme tout le monde !

-Non... pas comme tout le monde justement. Toi tu l'aimes ! Dit Harry en voyant les joues du brun s'empourprer légèrement. Pourquoi ne lui as-tu jamais dit ?

-Tu t'imagines ? Un homme comme moi... avec une si belle femme. Je n'oserais jamais ! Et puis regarde avec qui elle est, ce... enfin je veux dire, ton ami est beaucoup plus classe que moi ! Dit-il, mort de jalousie.

-Je vais te dire quelque chose. Je viens à l'instant de parler avec Ron de ça. Tu es la deuxième personne à être au courant: Je suis gay. Je suis gay et j'aime Draco Malfoy, l'homme que tu vois au bras de la femme que tu aimes.

-Quoi ? Tu es gay ? Demanda Gaëtan complètement abasourdi, puis il sourit avant de s'exclamer :

Et bien c'est pas plus mal ! Ce sera un rival de moins pour moi, dit il sous les rires d'Harry.

Puis il redevint sérieux.

-J'ai une idée... pensa-t-il. Que dis-tu de faire un marché ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Mais sur quoi ? Demanda Harry curieux.

-Je te propose d'avouer tes sentiments à ce mec.

-Je pourrais jamais ! Tu t'imagines moi avec lui ? Je ne vaux rien face à lui. Il est tellement plus beau... plus classe comme tu as dis. Je ne pourrais pas ! S'écria-t-il complètement affolé.

-Dans ce cas, mon marché est le suivant: je te propose de t'aider à le conquérir si tu m'aides à conquérir Ayamé. Qu'en pense-tu ? Si l'un de nous deux arrive à ses fins, ce sera tout bénef pour l'autre puisque ils ne seront plus ensemble. Dit-il content d'avoir trouvé une bonne idée.

Harry réfléchit. Après tout qu'avait-t-il à perdre ?

-C'est d'accord ! Mais je te préviens, si tu laisses tomber Aya, tu es viré ! Fit Harry qui prit un visage faussement méchant.

-Oh ça non ! Il manquerait plus que ça ! Déjà je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'avoir comme petite amie alors je n'imagine même pas la délaisser après !

-Dans ce cas, marché conclu ! Dit Harry en serrant vigoureusement la main de Gaëtan. Maintenant commençons par les séparer, dit-il un sourire mystérieux aux lèvres.

Pendant ce temps, Draco écoutait d'une oreille distraite la jeune femme expliquer les différentes plantes qu'elle avait planté en approuvant parfois par un « oui » ce que lui disait l'asiatique.

-Et là ce sont les roses jaunes, belles n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-Et là, les violettes des champs qui ne poussent qu'au printemps et qui ne fleurissent que six jours dans l'année. Jolies hein ?

-Oui.

-Comme Harry d'ailleurs, il est mignon lui. D'ailleurs cela fait longtemps que tu l'aimes ?

-Oui.

-Je m'en doutais.

Draco réalisa trop tard ce qu'il venait de dire. Ayamé, le sourire aux lèvres, le regardait d'un air espiègle.

-Je plaisantais. Tenta Draco de son air le plus sérieux possible.

-Bien sûr... dit Ayamé absolument pas convaincue.

Draco abandonna devant l'air totalement sûre d'elle de la jeune femme.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Comment ne pourrais-je pas le voir ? Je suis la seule femme ici.

-Je vois... et pourquoi n'as-tu pas l'air en colère ?

-Peut-être parce que je ne le suis pas ?

-Dans ce cas pourquoi n'es-tu pas en colère ?

-Pourquoi le serais-je ?

-ça t'arrive de répondre aux questions ?

-Et toi ?

Les deux jeunes gens se toisèrent avant de sourire.

-Tu as compris.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Tu l'aimes.

-Pourquoi m'as tu laissé te draguer si tu savais que je l'aimais ?

-Parce que je voulais voir jusqu'où tu pouvais aller ? Et puis pour rendre quelqu'un d'autre jaloux... dit-elle en rougissant.

Draco la regarda avant de se rappeler du regard noir que lui avait lancé l'autre gars.

-Le valet !

-Gaëtan ! S'exclama-t-elle, mécontente.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller le voir ?

-Parce que j'ai peur qu'il me jète.

-Hum... à mon avis tu as un ticket.

-Je ne sais pas... Mais dis-moi, pourquoi toi, tu ne vas pas voir Harry ?

-Parce qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi est-il jaloux quand nous sommes ensemble ? Dit-elle en montrant de la tête Harry qui avait les sourcils fronçés.

-Parce qu'il me connaît. Il veut te protéger de moi.

-Hum... belle théorie. Mais j'en ai une meilleure : lui aussi il t'aime.

-Je ne crois pas. En plus, il est hétéro.

-Dans ce cas, que dis-tu de continuer cette petite mise en scène ? Demanda Ayamé. J'accepte de garder le secret si nous continuons notre mascarade...

Draco regarda la jeune femme, pas très sûr de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, Ayamé expliqua:

-Il croit que tu me drague et que je succombe à ton charme, Draco. S'il est vraiment jaloux de moi, il fera tout pour te récupérer.

Draco sourit. Finalement cette femme était plus intelligente qu'il ne le pensait. Il savait qu'il l'avait mal jugé parce qu'il était jaloux, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'elle n'était plus un danger pour lui, il la trouvait sympathique et il savait qu'il allait s'entendre avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle avait un petit côté Serpentard qui lui plaisait bien. Il sentit un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna légèrement pour apercevoir « le valet » comme il l'appelait, qui lui jetait un regard noir. Il sourit à son tour avant de prendre Ayamé dans ces bras.

-Ok, ça me va. En plus, tu y gagnes aussi. Je suis certain que ton valet t'apprécie plus que tu ne le pense. Dit-il près d'elle.

-Attention Draco. La prochaine fois que tu l'appelle valet devant moi, je te le ferais regretter ! Menaça-t-elle.

-Wooou... que j'ai peur, dit-il avant de partir en courant poursuivi par la jeune fille morte de rire.

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors ? Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ? Ah ben oui... après un mois de travail acharné, de non-lecture de fic, de math, histoire, anglais et français a révisé... il ne fallait pas trop en demander ! lol _

_Petites explications:_ _En fait au départ, je voulais faire des quiproquos entre les couples... mais je me suis dit que serait trop attendu et trop bateau, alors j'ai pensé aux « complots » entre Draco et Ayamé, et Harry et Gaëtan. C'est vrai qu'on ne s'y attend pas trop à ce que Dray soit sympa avec Aya alors... En plus, j'aimerais un peu plus développer le personnage de Ayamé... Qu'en pensez-vous ?_

_Enfin bref ! Donnez moi votre avis ! Une petite review me fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 _

_**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Angelus !**_


	6. Chapter 6

_Je suis contente de voir que l'on m'engueulerait presque parce que je ne poste pas la suite assez tôt ^^, cela prouve bien que vous l'aimez un peu non ? _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 6: … et les paris !**

-Et voici la salle de séjour. C'est ici que nous prenons les repas. La plupart du temps, nous mangeons ici à midi, même si ils nous arrivent de manger à l'auberge. Par contre, le soir, c'est ici dit Ron en désignant la pièce de la main.

-Whouaa... c'est vraiment joli dit Blaise en entrant dans la pièce. Il venait de faire la tournée de toutes les pièces de la petite maison, et toutes étaient plus belles les unes que les autres. Il ne savait vraiment pas que les Gryffondors avaient un goût prononcé pour la décoration.

-C'est petit mais c'était assez pour tout les 5, car nous mangeons souvent ensemble avec Ayamé et Gaëtan. Ils sont vraiment gentil: ils travaillent pour nous mais ils sont avant tout nos amis.

-Oui... c'est dommage qu'ils ne sortent pas ensemble. Vu que Gaëtan à l'air de beaucoup apprécier Ayamé, et qu'elle n'est pas non plus insensible à son charme... ils seraient vraiment bien ensemble. Dit Blaise en réfléchissant.

-Serieux ? Comment le sais-tu ? Tu es là depuis quelques heures et tu as l'air de déjà tout savoir ! Je n'en reviens pas que je les connais depuis des mois sans avoir vu qu'ils se plaisaient et que toi en une demi journée tu le sache déjà !

-C'est pourtant évident ! Ça crève les yeux qu'ils se tournent autour... mais bon, j'ai le temps de voir comment leur relations vont évoluer en deux mois...

-C'est vrai que vous restez deux mois... pensa Ron en se demandant si il résisterait à cette tentation.

-Qu'est ce que c'est cette porte là-bas ? Demanda Blaise en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Ah ça ? C'est le garde mangé. Ils est assez vaste, et contient un paquet de nourriture ! Dit-il en se dirigent vers la porte.

-C'est vrai ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il resterait quelques choses alors que tu est si près de lui tout les jours rit Blaise.

Ron sourit en ouvrant la porte et en entrant dedans, suivi par Blaise.

-Hé bien, je dois t'avouer qu'au départ, cela a été dure pour moi de ne pas succomber... mais au fil des mois, j'ai appris à réfréner mon envie de manger à tout bout de champs et maintenant tout va bien, même si il m'arrive quelques fois de piquer quelques fruits quand l'envie est trop grande. Expliqua Ron en s'avançant parmi les rayons de nourriture.

N'entendant pas de réponse de la part de Blaise, il se retourna pour s'apercevoir qu'il avait disparu. Surpris il l'appela sans avoir de réponse de sa part.

-Zabini ? Ou es-tu ?

-Par ici... dit une voix qui venait de derrière lui. Il se retourna vers un autre rayon de nourriture pour voir une ombre se faufiler derrière une étagère.

-C'est pas le moment de jouer là.

-Quoi, tu ne peux pas me retrouver ? Moi qui pensais que tu étais un très bon sorcier... je suis déçu. Provoqua Blaise.

Ron parti au quart de tour et s'avança vers la voix.

-Ah ouai ? Tu pense que je ne suis pas capable de te retrouver hein ?

-Absolument. Dit la voix qui avait changé de place.

-Ben tu vas voir... en moins de trois minutes je peux mettre la main sur toi ! Cria Ron en s'élançant vers la voix.

-Je n'y crois pas...

-C'est vrai ? Très bien, je te paris tout ce que tu veux que d'ici trois minutes j'aurais mis la main sur toi Zabini.

-Tu en est sur ? Dans ce cas, j'accepte le paris. Si tu me retrouve avant trois minutes, je ferais ce que tu veux pendant deux mois. Mais si tu échoue alors c'est toi qui fera tout ce que je désire pendant la durée de mon séjour.

-Quoi ? Mais attends, je ne pensais pas à... Ron hésita soudainement. Ce qui avait commencé en jeux devenait étrange.

La voix de Blaise résonna devant lui.

-Quoi, tu as peur de perdre ? Ou bien est-ce le fait de faire ce que je veux si tu n'arrive pas à me trouver qui te dérange ?

-N'importe quoi ! J'accepte ton défi Zabini ! Horlogusmanisma !

Un sablier apparu alors dans le vide avec un chronomètre de trois minutes.

-C'est parti ! Cria-t-il en courant vers la voix de Blaise.

De son côté, Neville emmenait son ex professeur de potion à la chambre qui lui était destinée. Le plus vieux le suivi sans rien dire, mais Neville pouvait sentir que quelque chose clochait... L'atmosphère n'était pas normal, il y avait une chose qui semblait être différente de tout à l'heure. C'était une atmosphère... électrique.

Neville arriva enfin devant la porte de la chambre de Snape. Il attrapa la clé dans sa poche, qu'il avait préalablement pris dans le salon et entra dans la pièce suivi de près par Severus.

-Alors, il y a un lit deux places, ainsi que deux tables de chevet, un grand miroir ici et les toilettes. Il y a aussi une penderie pour vos affaires. Pour la salle de bain, elle est commune avec celles de l'autre chambre c'est à dire la miennes. Nous avons construis les chambres mitoyennes par deux: Il y a celle de Ron mitoyenne à celle de Malfoy, la mienne mitoyenne à la votre, et seul Harry à une chambre non mitoyenne. Elles sont relié par une pièce commune comme les toilettes, ou la salle de bain. Nous avons pensé que cela ferais des économies. Expliqua-t-il rapidement.

-Alors nous avons une pièce commune... intéressant. Dit Snape en souriant mystérieusement.

-Cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Demanda Neville un peu mal à l'aise

-Non... aucunement. Dit Snape que cela raviser au contraire.

-Bien dans ce cas, je vous laisse à vos affaires. Vous devez sans doute avoir des choses à faire fit-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un pas qu'une main saisit son poignet et qu'en quelques secondes, il était couché sur le lit, sous le corps de Severus qui l'empêchait de bouger.

-En effet, j'ai certaines choses à faire. Murmura Severus d'une voix rauque.

-A...a bon ? Mais... euh... enfin, je veux dire que... je devrais y allé ! Balbutia Neville qui ne savait pas comment prendre la situation qui était en train de se passer.

-Cela n'est pas nécessaire.

-Mais... enfin, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ? Demanda Neville de plus en plus perturbé par la proximité de l'ex espion.

-Vous ne le savez pas ? Fit Severus en approchant son visage de celui du Gryffondor.

-Non. Pas du tout. C'est pour cela que je vous le demande.

-Je ne sais pas... A vrai dire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Fit Severus en faisant semblant de réfléchir. Et vous ? Vous en avez ? Demanda-t-il en regardant Neville dans les yeux.

Neville en avait marre de cette comédie, et même si il savait que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour son ancien professeur, et qu'il allait sans doute s'en mordre les doigts, il attaqua le premier.

-Me faire l'amour par exemple ?

Les yeux de brun s'agrandirent de stupeur sous la franchise du Gryffondor, et un fin sourire naquit sur ses lèvres.

-C'est une idée. Pourquoi pas ?

Neville n'en put plus, après tout, si cet homme ne l'avait pas provoqué de la sorte, il n'aurai jamais pensé à faire cela. Et à son tour, et sans que l'ex Serpentard ne puisse réagir, il échangea les positions pour se retrouver sur lui.

-A présent, si vous voulez que je m'arrête dites-le maintenant ! Préviens Neville.

Severus, qui décidément allait de surprise en surprise, se tu, signe qu'il n'y voyait aucune objections. Neville le comprit et lia ses lèvres aux siennes. Un ballet langoureux commença alors entre leur langue, et bientôt leur mains se mirent aux travaille. Elle touchaient, caressaient, palpaient sur toutes les parties de leurs corps.

Neville se releva et enleva son Tshirt avant de le jeter par terre sous le regard envieux de Severus. Le même destin suivit pour le jean et le boxer. A présent nu devant Severus, Neville s'assit à califourchon sur ses cuisse et commença à se frotter sur les hanches du plus vieux. Une certaine partie de son anatomie de tarda pas à s'éveiller, et Snape décida de prendre un peu les choses en main. Toujours assis sur le lit, il enleva son tshirt et fit disparaître ses vêtements d'un sort informulé pour se retrouver peau contre peau avec Neville.

Il gémit légèrement en sentant le membre gonflé du plus jeune touché son sexe. Il attrapa les hanches de Neville et accéléra le mouvement de façon à avoir le plus de contact possible. Neville gémit de plus en plus, et bientôt il n'y tient plus:

-Je vous en prie...

-Tu peux me tutoyer avec ce que nous faisons répondit Severus en souriant légèrement fasse à la situation.

-Snape... prend moi ! J'en veux plus ! Dit Neville en gémissant

-Tu es sur ? Mais tu n'es pas encore prés.

-Oui ! Vite, je te veux en moi maintenant ! Cria presque celui-ci.

Severus n'hésita plus, et renversa le brun sur le lit en prenant place entre ses jambes. Il regarda Neville une nouvelle fois pour être certain qu'il soit d'accord, et c'est ce dernier qui, marre de cette lenteur, s'avança sur le membre de Snape.

Severus pénétra donc Neville qui en eut quelques secondes le souffle coupé. Il finit par s'habituer à sa présence et Severus entama des longs va et viens qui fit gémir Neville. Severus qu'en à lui ne savait si ce qu'il vivait était un rêve tellement il l'avait imaginé. Neville ne savait plus ou donner de la tête et se mit à crier de plaisir quand il sentit Snape frapper sa prostate. Snape ne voyait que le Gryffondor qui gémissait sous ses coups de buttoir, il aurait pu jouir sur le coup si il ne se retenait pas pour satisfaire le plus jeune. Il décida de prendre en main le sexe de Neville et entama des va et viens sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Neville n'était plus que cris et gémissements de plaisir, et il finit par jouir quelques secondes plus tard suivi de peu par Snape.

Ils tombèrent l'un sur l'autre essoufflés sur le lit. Haletant, Snape se dégagea de Neville et se coucha à ses côtés. Sans un mot, il essayèrent de reprendre leur respirations normal. Neville réfléchissait à présent à comment prendre la situation. Il ne savait pas à prés tout si Snape avait joué avec lui, si c'était un coup comme ça ou bien si il avait des sentiments pour lui. Non... c'était impossible que l'homme le plus craint de Poudlard est véritablement des sentiments pour lui. Il n'aimait personne et tout le monde le savait. C'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à partir loin du monde magique: Le Gryffondor ne pouvait se résoudre à vivre si près de cet homme qui ne saurait jamais ses sentiments mais surtout qui n'y répondrait jamais.

Il se releva déterminé à quitter la pièce quand une main le retient et le plaqua sur le lit.

-Reste.

Un mot. Un seul petit mot qui l'avait fait fléchir. Pourquoi après toutes les épreuves qui s'étaient passées, il n'était pas capable de tenir tête à son cœur. Il avait grandit, depuis l'époque ou de Poudlard, il avait muri, et évolué, alors pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas détacher son cœur de cet homme ? Le combat inégale entre la raison qu'il savait être la plus sage et le cœur qui allait le faire souffrir. Il était parti loin de lui depuis si longtemps, et pourtant en un seul regard il lui avait rappelé ses sentiments pour lui. Ses sentiments à sens unique...

-Je... il faut que je t'explique. Commença Severus en rompant le silence.

-Je sais. Tu n'as pas à t'expliquer: On a coucher ensemble une fois, mais on est pas obligé de le crier sur les toit non plus. Après tout, on est majeur et on était consentant. Maintenant si tu le permets je vais allé me doucher. Dit Neville de la voix la plus stoïque qu'il le pouvait.

Il se leva rapidement, attrapa ses vêtements et entra dans la douche sans un regard de plus pour Severus.

-Il ne te reste plus beaucoup de temps... résonna la voix de Blaise dans le garde manger.

Ron ne faisait que courir dans tout les sens depuis déjà deux minutes et vingts secondes très exactement, et il n'avait pas encore vu ne serais-ce que l'ombre du Serpentard. Et quand il croyait apercevoir quelques chose, ce n'était que l'ombre de l'armoire sur le mur. Ron était essoufflé et commençait à se demander si il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il refuse son paris. Soudain, il entrevu quelques chose: une masse noir était appuyé sur l'armoire des légumes. Il allait s'élancer quand il se dit qu'il faudrait mieux qu'il y aille doucement pour le surprendre. Après tout, si il ne l'entendait pas arrivé, il n'aurait pas le temps de s'enfuir. Alors, Ron s'avança à pas feutré sur le carrelage noir du garde manger. Il n'était plus qu'à un mètre quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne lui restait plus que dix secondes pour le trouvait. Tentant le tout pour le tout, il enjamba les un mètre qui le séparait de cette ombre, et sauta devant en criant:

-Je t'ai trouvé !

* * *

_Merci à tous de lire ma fiction qui tarde beaucoup ! Depuis que je suis rentrée au lycée, j'ai le syndrome de la page blanche ! Je désespère à l'idée de ne plus avoir d'idées d'autant plus que moi aussi j'aime bien cette fiction ^_^_

_Voilà, donc je suis désolée de vous faire patienter, mais ne vous inquiétez pas: il est hors de question que j'abandonne une seule de mes fictions ! Je mettrais le temps qu'il faudra mais je la finirai ! lol_

_Encore merci pour vos reviews (je ne réponds plus non plus... excusez-moi.) et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (avec que mon premier lemon NL/SS)._

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 _


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonsoir,_

_Que dire pour que mes chers lecteurs ne me tape pas sur les doigts ? J'ai fait une pause de fics pendant quelques années... je ne me rappelle même plus le dernier chapitre que j'ai publié tellement je ne suis pas revenu sur ce site. Ce n'est pas par manque de motivations ou d'envie, mais bien de temps et aussi je dois l'avouer d'un peu d'inspiration. Je n'ai aucune excuses hormis celle que je suis au lycée, que je passe plus de 2heures chaque jours en bus, que je me lève à 6heures et que je rentre chez moi exténuée, en plus des devoirs et des révisions pour le bac, faites le décompte, vous arrivez à des moments de loisirs restreins ! Je ne veux pas vous mentir : ce chapitre a été écrit à minuit pendant un pont de mai. Je l'avais commencé juste après avoir posté le chapitre 6, et je l'ai fini avec la conviction que la suite ne sera pas posté dans trois ans ! J'espère que mon humour (ou ça ?) , et mon style d'écriture ne vous décevrons pas... _

_**Je d****É****die ce chapitre à une de mes aMies **(elle se reconnaîtra) qui m'a rappelé qu'un auteur (sI piètre soit-il) se devait d'achever ses histoires.** Merci...** rappeL le moi tout les ans cela devraIt m'encouragEr ^^_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 7: Pourquoi faire simple, quand on peut faire compliqué ?**

- Je t'ai trouvé !

-Tu me cherchais ? Demanda Harry étonné.

-Hooo non... Ron regarda l'horloge et s'aperçut avec désespoir que le temps s'était écoulé.

-Bon, je dois y allé Ron. On se retrouve tout à l'heure. Dit Harry en repartant sans se préoccuper du comportement pour le moins étrange de son ami.

-Alors p'tit Gryffy, prêt à satisfaire les moindre de mes désirs pendant deux longs mois ? Souffla Blaise à l'oreille du dit « Gryffy ».

Le pauvre rouquin frissonna. Il était trop proche. Il n'osait même pas se retourner de peur de ne pas se retenir plus longtemps. Il était mal. Il était très mal même. Il devrait à partir d'aujourd'hui satisfaire les moindre désir de son hôte, et ce pendant la totalité de son séjour...

-Oh non... fit Ron en se prenant le visage dans les mais, mais qu'est ce qui m'a traversé l'esprit pour que je fasse un pari avec un Serpentard rusé tel que toi ? Dit-il convaincu qu'il n'allait pas survivre une journée au ordre du vert et argents.

-Allons, allons dit Blaise en tapotant l'épaule du Gryffondor faussement compatissant. Tu sais, je ne suis pas si horrible que j'en ai l'air dit-il avec un sourire qui aurait fait fuir son Severus Rogue lui-même.

-Adieux monde cruel... j'aurai bien vécu dit Ron en regardant le plafond l'air de parler à une force mystique surnaturelle. J'aurai survécu pendant 7ans à Poudlard ainsi qu'à la guerre pour mourir vaillamment aujourd'hui. Mais je ne regrette rien ! S'exclama-t-il comme s'il récitait un discours.

-Bon tu as fini ? Commençons dès maintenant à établir les règles: je ne suis pas sadique tu sais (un raclement de gorge de la part de Ron le fit sourire), j'ai donc établie quelques règles pendant que tu tentais désespérément de me trouver...

-Et en plus il s'en vante...

-Voila ce que je te propose : d'abord, je suis raisonnable (étouffement à proprement parlé de Ron), donc je pense qu'il est préférable pour l'un comme pour l'autre, que ce « jeu » reste entre nous. Nous n'en dirons rien au autres ni toi, ni moi.

Ron hocha la tête. Après tout c'est une chose d'être aux ordre du Serpentard, s'en est une autre d'être ridiculisé par les deux autres... sans compter ses amis qui n'allaient sans doute pas arrêter de lui poser des questions. Non, il valait mieux qu'ils ne sachent rien de cette regrettable bêtise.

-La seconde règle c'est qu'étant donné que je dors dans ta chambre, j'en ferai ma propriété dès aujourd'hui.

- ? *yeux exorbités de Ron*

-Je m'explique: je suis tout simplement tombé amoureux de ton télescope et étant donné que tu es sous mes ordres dès aujourd'hui j'ai décidé que je l'utiliserai lorsque j'en aurai envie.

→ La partie écrite en 2012 commence ici ^-^

Si la science avait théorisé que la création de l'univers était du au big-bang, pour Ron, c'était ce même big-bang qui venait de l'anéantir.(nda: je suis en littéraire, aussi je vous suis très reconnaissante de ne pas faire attention aux quelques citations scientifiques qui ne veulent ABSOLUMENT rien dire). De tout ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, le pire pour Ron c'était de se savoir impuissant face au futur massacre ! Car il était évident qu'en bon sorcier qu'il était, Blaise ne SAVAIT PAS se servir d'un télescope autrement qu'en utilisant sa magie ! Il faudrait donc en toute logique qu'il utilise ses adorables mains viriles, qu'il aurait pu utiliser sur autre choses sans que Ron ne s'en plaigne...

-...la pour la dernière règle, es-tu d'accord ? Fini Blaise

-Hein ? J'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis après télescope...

-En gros je parlais dans le vide depuis une demi heure fronça les sourcils Blaise

-Désolé, je suis tellement choqué que je pense qu'il va falloir du temps pour m'en remettre... pourquoi pas deux mois ?

-Bien essayé dit Blaise espiègle, mais tu as joué et tu as perdu. A présent, dit-il en se rapprochant du Gryffondor qui se sentait de plus en plus comme une souris avec laquelle s'amuse un chat avant de l'achever, tu es à moi.

* * *

-Hahahaha, arrête Dray, je ne sens plus mes abdos tellement tu me fais rire, fit Ayamé en entrant dans le salon.

-Encore Dray ? Dit Harry éberlué

-Rire ? Dit Gaëtan tout aussi choqué qu'Harry

-Oui, nous avons décidé de troquer les formes de politesse pompeuses pour des familiarités plus courantes... cela nous semblais plus simple vu les circonstances. Après tout les garçons vont rester deux mois en notre compagnie, on va pas les appelé « monsieur » à longueur de journée.

-Bien sur que si ! C'est comme s'ils étaient de simple clients ! Pourquoi auraient-ils des traitements de faveurs ? S'énerva Gaëtan

-Mais enfin Gaëtan calme toi. Ce ne sont pas de « simple clients » ce sont les amis d'Harry, Ron et Neville ! Répondit Ayamé en cachant un sourire.

-Et puis moi cela me plaît ces familiarités ! Ça fait plaisir de vivre aussi librement dans la société mol... enfin je veux dire dans la société moderne. Bon, je retourne dans ma chambre, il faut absolument que je déballe mes affaires. Dit Draco

Draco s'avança vers Ayamé et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, sans ajouter de façon assez audible pour que les deux hommes entendent :

-C'est fou comme le temps passe vite quand on est en aussi bonne compagnie que toi, ma chère.

Ayamé, jouant le jeu, rougit en baissant les yeux. Si Draco ne savait pas qu'elle était dans le coup, il aurait juré qu'elle était tombé sous son charme, mais le clin d'oeil qu'avait fait Ayamé juste avant de se retourner vers Harry lui rappela que c'était bel et bien une bonne actrice. Draco prit donc congés de ses logeurs en laissant Ayamé à des garçons aux sourcils froncés.

-Mon dieu Harry, si tu savais comme Dray est drôle, je ne m'étais pas autant amusé depuis mon enfance ! Et dire qu'il n'a pas de petite amie...

-Aya, je ne veux pas te paraître grossier, mais... commença Harry

-As-tu perdu la tête ? Je suis sure que ce mec veux jouer avec toi ! Explosa Gaëtan

Ayamé, se retourna vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage.

-De quel droit insulte-tu Dray ? Demanda-t-elle calmement

-Dray, Dray, Dray... alors voilà, il suffit que trois beaux mecs débarquent pour que tu te laisse avoir !

-Je te trouve bien méchant Gaëtan, calme toi voyons ! Je sais bien qu'ils peuvent paraître arrogant au premier abords, mais je suis certaine qu'en les côtoyant plus, tu verrais qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais... je ne sais pas les autres Harry, mais Draco est tout à fait charmant.

-Tu parles comme si tu les connaissais depuis des années alors que tu n'as parlé avec ce type que depuis deux heures et trente six minutes ! Cria Gaëtan

-Je sais reconnaître quelqu'un de bon quand j'en vois un !

-Et bien tu peux te tromper !

-En effet, dit Ayamé avec un regard noir, j'ai toujours cru que tu étais quelqu'un de gentil et tolérant... mais on dirait que ce n'est finalement pas le cas. Dit-elle froidement.

Ayamé sortit dans le jardin en bousculant au passage le trentenaire, pétrifié par la déclaration de la jeune femme. Harry souffla. Il savait dors et déjà que quand Draco était dans les parages, rien ne se passait comme d'habitude. Il s'avança vers Gaëtan, toujours immobile et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Calme toi, je sais que tu es jaloux, mais cela ne sers à rien de t'attaquer à Draco, et encore moins à Ayamé. Ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu séduira Aya.

-Ou... oui, tu as raison. Je vais dans ma chambre... j'ai besoin de réfléchir calmement. Dit Gaëtan en partant doucement vers les escaliers.

Harry alla ensuite dans le jardin, non sans une certaine appréhension... si les attraits de Draco étaient resté les même que dans le passé, Ayamé ne tarderai pas à devenir l'une des multiples filles sur le tableaux de chasse de Draco.

-C'est vrai, il est charmant, mais fais attention Ayamé. Dit Harry en s'approchant de la japonaise. A l'école il changeait de filles comme de chemises et encore, il ne jetait pas ses chemises aussi cruellement que les filles avec qui il sortait. Je crois même me rappeler que celle qui avait duré le plus longtemps c'était Nadia, qui était resté deux jours et quatre heures avec lui.

-Je sais. Dit Ayamé en se disant que Draco avait bien fait de lui parlé de ses conquêtes amoureuses. Il connaissait vraiment Harry pour savoir que celui-ci clamerais que c'était un coureur de jupons quand il était étudiant.

-Tu sais ? Demanda Harry abasourdi

-Bien sur ! Nous avons beaucoup parlé avec Dray. Il m'a expliqué que dans sa jeunesse, il avait beaucoup de problèmes avec sa famille qui l'avait forcé à rejoindre une sorte de secte qui avait pour mentor un certain... Voldaror, ou Voldémo ou Voldoiseau ?

-Voldemort ? Dit Harry, non sans ressentir une certaine dérision. Voldemort, chef de secte ?

-Oui c'est ça, et que pour avoir un soutiens, il se soulageais avec des filles de passages. Il m'a avoué aussi qu'il avait tellement peur qu'elle ne l'abandonne, comme son père, qu'il préférait prendre les devants. Il a dit qu'il était sérieux dans ses relations à présent, et qu'il regrettait beaucoup d'avoir fait souffrir autant de personnes à cause de son comportement égocentrique... je le crois sincère.

-Mouai... fit Harry moyennement convaincue. Il était évident que Draco ne pouvait pas parlé de la guerre et de Voldemort à Ayamé, et à partir de là, elle ne saurai jamais la vérité sur lui. Elle ne pouvais voir qu'une partie de sa personne.

-Gaëtan a été méchant, je ne le croyais pas comme ça. Dit soudainement Ayamé

-C'est normal, il n'a pas envie que tu souffre, tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Il a juste du mal à l'exprimer avec diplomatie. Dit Harry en lui souriant.

Ayamé répondit à son sourire et lui fit un bisou sur la joue :

-Je ferais attention mon papounet ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire espiègle. On se voit plus tard, je vais me changer de vêtements : j'ai tellement rit avec Draco que j'ai sué dit-elle en riant. Et puis cela me donnera l'occasion d'être plus jolie... dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir comme une enfant joueuse.

Harry la regarda partir en espérant sincèrement que Draco ne jouerai pas avec elle. Il devait de toute façon en avoir le cœur net, et décida d'aller le voir dans sa chambre sur le champs. En parcourant le chemin qui le menait à sa chambre, il réfléchit à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Ayamé. Il devait se l'avouer, Draco avait mûri pendant la guerre, il avait traversé beaucoup d'étapes difficiles mais devait-il vraiment croire ce que lui avait dit son employée ? Était-il sérieux dans ses relations ? Il ne put s'empêcher à sa propre situation: dans le cas ou il sortait avec Draco (si tenté qu'il soit bisexuelle) combien de temps resterait-il avec lui ? Tant de questions se bousculaient. Une chose était claire : ils devaient rester deux mois chez eux, et cette cohabitation forcée ne se terminerai certainement pas aussi bien qu'il l'espérerai.

* * *

_Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas écrire pendant aussi longtemps ? Cela fait un petit moment maintenant mais lorsque j'ai vu la fin d'Harry Potter 7 (partie 2), j'ai été choqué de voire Draco Malfoy avec une barbe/moustache ! Juste une question : WHY ? Tom Felton est naturellement beau, il a fallu que les scénaristes l'enlaidisse pour faire plus vieux ? –_ – ' _

_Bref, je vous dis à un de ces jours... prochainement j'espère, et je vous quitte sur une citation, pas très gai (sans mauvais jeu de mots;p ) je l'avoue de Prévert :_

_**« J'ai souvent pensé mettre fin à mes jours mais je ne savais jamais par lequel commencer »**_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20 (Come back... or not -_-)_


	8. Chapter 8

_Je suis navrée d'écrire les chapitres au compte gouttes... Je veux absolument finir d'écrire toutes les fictions que j'ai commencé sur ce site AVANT de recommencer une fiction... Mais sachez que j'ai quelques chapitres sur mon disque dur d'une nouvelle fiction (que je ne publierai que lorsque tout mes « contrats » seront terminés xD). _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

**Chapitre 8**

**Où on commence à comprendre un peu mieux**

Harry arriva dans la chambre et toqua. Quelques secondes après il était dans la chambre du blond, celui-ci le regardant curieusement.

- Écoute, il faut qu'on parle Malfoy.

- Appel moi Draco voyons dit l'ex Serpentard en souriant.

Harry soupira. A peine deux secondes et il avait déjà revêtit son costume de séducteur.

- Je vais allé droit au but : vas-tu sortir avec Ayamé ? Demanda le brun très sérieusement.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais Ayamé est une fille tout à fait charmante avec qui je partage beaucoup de points commun dit Draco en souriant sous cape devant la gène apparente d'Harry.

- Je te préviens Malfoy, il est hors de question que tu traite Ayamé comme les multitudes d'autres filles avec qui tu es sortie à Poudlard, me suis-je fait comprendre ?

- Écoute Potter, je pense que d'une part tu n'as pas ton mot à dire quand à ma relation avec Ayamé, et ensuite, comme tu l'as dit, c'était à Poudlard, j'ai mûrit depuis ! Dit Draco en hochant les épaules

- J'ai mon mot à dire si ! Dit Harry qui commençait à perdre patience devant l'insouciance du blond.

- Ah ? J'ignorai qu'Ayamé était sous ta tutelle Potter !

- Elle n'est pas sous ma tutelle, mais elle ne reste pas moins mon amie et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasse du mal... d'autant plus que tu sais que cette relation est vouée à l'échec dit-il en essayant de reprendre son calme.

- Et pourquoi, sil te plait ? Demanda Draco en s'approchant du brun

- Parce... parce que tu pars dans deux mois dit Harry mal à l'aise, et en reculant d'un pas.

- Je peux toujours prolongé mon séjour, je n'ai rien de prévu... dit il en s'avançant d'avantage tandis qu'Harry reculait toujours.

- Tu es un coureur de jupon... insista Harry.

- J'ai changé, et je cherche une relation durable... dit Draco alors qu'il bloquait Harry qui avait dos à la porte d'entrée.

- Tu, tu... es...

- Hum ? Demanda Draco alors qu'il avait le visage à quelques centimètres de celui du brun.

- Tu es sexy. Lâcha Harry qui avait perdu la totalité de son cerveau en sentant la respiration chaude du blond aussi près de sa bouche.

Mais avant que les deux hommes n'ait pu réagir, un coup à la porte fit sursauter les deux hommes :

- Dray ! Tu es là demanda Blaise de l'autre côté de la porte.

Ce coup eu l'effet instantané de faire revenir Harry sur terre et il se dégagea rapidement avant d'ouvrir la porte à la volé, et de sortir en trombe.

- Potter ? Demanda Blaise en regarda son ami interrogateur

- Tu n'aurais pas plus mal tombé dit Draco en soupirant... qu'est ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Rien, juste voir si tu étais installé... mais dis moi avec Potter, il se passe un truc ? Demanda-t-il à son tour.

- C'est compliqué... dit le blond qui n'avait pas envie de s'attarder sur ses sentiments avec son meilleur ami. Peu de personnes savait qu'il aimait Potter : à vrai dire seules Pansy, Hermione et Ayamé maintenant était au courant et il n'avais jamais trouvé le moment adéquate pour le révéler à son meilleur ami. Bien sur il savait qu'il était gay, mais de là à ce qu'il aime un Gryffondor, l'accepterait-t-il ?

- Ha... c'est à dire ? Insista Blaise

- Tu ne comprendrais pas... dit Draco, qui, voyant le regard du noir se faire sévère, comprit qu'il aurait du choisir ses mots.

- Je vois, en gros je ne pourrais par exemple pas comprendre que tu aime Potter depuis la guerre, voir même avant, que tu te branlai à Poudlard en pensant à lui, que tu cherchait dans toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché son petit quelques chose que tu n'as jamais trouvé. Que tu as fini par chercher du côté des mecs quand tu as compris que tu flashé sur Potter, t'imaginant sans doute que c'était les mecs, et non Potter, sur qui tu flashé, et quand tu t'es aperçu que tu ne pouvais rien faire contre l'évidence, tu as décidé de te confier à la personne qui pourrait t'aider... mes chères sorcières lesbiennes.

Draco, les yeux exorbités, regarda son meilleur ami lui révéler le secret de sa vie avec une facilité déconcertante.

- Mais... mais comment tu sais ? finit-il par s'écrier

- Ben d'abord parce que contrairement à ce que tu pense, je ne suis pas aussi bête que tu le pense, ensuite parce que je vois très bien ton petit manège et la façon dont tu es depuis qu'on est arrivé, et enfin parce que je suis certain que tu es en train de mijoté quelques chose avec lui...

- ça d'accord, comprendre que j.. j'aime Potter, mais pour le reste ?

- Ben j'ai pensé que tu étais dans la même situation que moi dit-il en détournant les yeux.

- Attends, attends. Dit le blond en se prenant la tête. Si je comprends bien, tu es en train de me dire que tu aime Potter COMME MOI, depuis Poudlard, que tu as baisé avec des filles COMME MOI pour l'oublier, que tu as compris que tu étais gay COMME MOI, que tu as décidé d'admettre que tu l'aimait COMME MOI, et que tu t'es confié au filles COMME MOI ?

- Oué, sauf que moi, c'est pas Potter la personne que j'aime... dit le noir en se raclant la gorge

- Ben c'est qui alors ? Dit Draco mis rassuré, mi étonné, mi curieux.

- C'est... par pitié ne cris pas quand tu le sauras... dit Blaise s'attendant déjà à la réaction de son ami.

- Bah pourquoi je crierai ? Tu m'as dit que tu n'aimais pas Potter, moi à partir de là, je suis soulagé, et qui que tu aime, fille ou garçon, ça n'a aucune importance...

- Je pense pas que tu continu de dire ça quand tu saura.

- Bah voilà, après j'avoue que cela m'étonnerai beaucoup que cela soit Longdubat vu comment il était à Poudlard, mais étant donné sa métamorphose, y'a rien à dire, c'est une bombe...

- C'est pas Longdubat.

- Non, par contre, si tu me dis que c'est Weasley, je crois que je serais assez mort de rire... dit Draco en tapant sur l'épaule de son ami en souriant.

-...

-...

-... oui, c'est lui.

Le sourire du blond disparu.

- Chacun ses goûts. Dit Draco après quelques secondes.

La discussion s'acheva sur cette réplique, et Blaise sut que la réaction n'était ni mauvaise, ni très bonne, simplement « acceptable ».

- Mais il y a quand même quelque chose : comment tu as su que je l'avais dit aux filles ? Demanda le blond après quelques minutes.

- Eh bien, je l'ai deviné. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi les filles avaient tellement insisté pour que l'on vienne ici : je me suis dit, étant donné qu'elles savent que j'aime Weasley je me suis dit qu'elles devaient vouloir me donner une chance avec lui, mais cela ne me disais pas pourquoi toi et Snape étaient du voyage...

- Ah oui, ce n'est pas bête... dit Draco.

- Et c'est comme ça que j'ai compris que tu avais du te confier sur Potter, car comme tu l'as dit, Longdubat n'était pas ton genre à cette époque.

- Oué mais... WHOUAAAAAAAAA ! Mais ça veut dire que Snape est ici pour Longdubat ! cria Draco sous l'évidence.

- C'est ce que je pense aussi... après tout, tout ce tiens : Il dit qu'il aime un Gryffondor, qu'il l'a « perdu », et c'est vrai que depuis la guerre, Longdubat n'a pas fait parler beaucoup de lui, et vu qu'il s'est ensuite exilé dans ce trou perdu, c'est sûr qu'il était difficile de le retrouver sans une info...

- Mon dieu ! Si j'avais sut... dit Draco encore en train de réfléchir. Mais toi alors, j'imagine que c'est le bonheur pour toi vu que tu dors avec lui.

- Oh oui, je suis certain qu'à la fin des deux mois, il sera à moi dit le noir convaincu.

- Je te le souhaite... j'ai le même plan avec Potter...

- Comment tu compte t'y prendre ?

- Par la ruse évidemment ! Dit Draco en souriant. J'ai pas était à Serpentard pour rien ! Et toi ?

- Hum... eh bien, disons que le plan est en cour de route, moi je mise sur la proximité, et l'ambiance... Et tu crois que Snape va arrivé à avoir Longdubat ? Personnellement je ne supporte plus de le voir en mode « mort vivant ».

- Ha ! Je suis sur qu'ils vont mettre je ne sais pas combien de temps avant de faire la moindre approche... vu la timidité de l'autre Gryffondor, je suis sûre qu'il doit être encore puceau en plus.

- T'as raison, avant qu'ils s'embrassent on sera déjà marié dit le noir en rigolant, aucuns des deux ne sachant bien sûre pas à quel point ils étaient à côté de la plaque.

* * *

Neville justement était en train de parcourir le jardin, précédemment quitté par Ayamé et Draco. Le jardin... que serait-il devenu s'il n'avait pas eu la botanique ? Il savait qu'il aurait sans doute sombré dans la déprime et frémit en se rappelant les pensées qu'il avait pu avoir à l'époque où il s'était avoué les sentiments qu'il ressentait pour l'homme aux capes noires... Au départ pourtant il n'était pas partie défaitiste, pensant même qu'en changeant et en murissant, il aurait eu une chance de voir retourner ses sentiments. Mais bien vite il comprit que cela lui était impossible pour deux raisons : d'abord parce qu'il devait se déclarer, et que malgrès le fait qu'il avait pris de l'assurance, il était encore sensible et avait beaucoup de mal à penser à un rejet de sa part, et ensuite parce que l'homme en question n'était pas facile à comprendre. A force d'avoir joué les espions, et les espions double et triple, il ne pouvais discerner aucuns de ses sentiments. Son visage stoïque, sa voix impassible, et ses tout ses mouvements lui étaient impossible à analyser. Et c'est dès cet instant qu'il décida se s'éloigner de lui et de suivre Harry et Ron à l'auberge.. Et dire qu'il était à deux doigts de reprendre sa vie en main, et de l'oublier ! Alors pourquoi était-il venu ? Plus important encore, comment allait-il cohabiter ensemble pendant deux mois après ce qu'il s'était passé dès le premier jour ! Neville soupira et regarda sa montre. Il était bientôt 19h et il devait servir le vin et être prêt pour le bar. Il retourna dans la chambre, en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte de la salle de bain de Severus qui donnait sur la douche. Il prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla dans une tenue de serveur avant de repartir en direction de l'auberge.

* * *

Ron était debout devant son télescope, les yeux hagards. Il avait beaucoup de mal à réaliser la situation. Il essaya de récapituler mentalement les événements survenu aujourd'hui ? D'abord, un espion renommé accompagné de deux anciens Serpentard avaient élu domicile chez eux pour une periode de deux mois. Ensuite, (la petite parenthèse « bonne nouvelle » de la journée), il avait appris que sa meilleure amie allait se marier. Par la suite, Blaise, son amour secret -et extrêmement bandant- de toujours partagé son lit, il avait appris de la bouche de son meilleur ami que Draco (le second Serpentard de la bande) était l'amour caché son ami, il avait eu des frissons quand Blaise avait failli toucher son télescope, il avait accepté un défi douteux ET l'avait perdu, se faisant par se fait l'esclave d'un ancien Serpentard pendant deux mois... il se demanda à présent si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, car à bien y réfléchir, autant de malchance et de coïncidence en moins de 24heures était assez étonnant dans la vie réelle. Mais après tout, est-ce que sa vie lui avait était simplifiée une seule fois depuis sa naissance ? Non, bien sûr que non...

- Je suis sûr que tu es en train de penser à mon corps de rêve, dit soudainement une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta en se retourna doucement. Blaise. Encore et toujours lui.

- En réalité j'étais en train de me demander quels traitement tu allais m'infliger. Dit Ron

- Je n'y ait pas encore réfléchit, mentit comme un arracheur de baguette, Blaise qui avait fait une liste mentale de toutes les choses qu'il souhait faire avec lui.

- Mouai... répondit Ron pas très convaincu.

- Et si tu commencer par nous préparer un excellent repas se soir ?

Ron sourit mi-étonné, mi-soulagé.

- Avec plaisir, répondit Ron avant de s'affoler en voyant l'heure. D'ailleurs, je vais desuite en cuisine.

- Super, dis Blaise en restant dans la chambre pour se changer. Ah Ron ! Interpela-t-il avant que le rouquin n'est fermé la porte.

- Oui ? Répondit l'intéressé

- Garde moi le dessert dans la chambre, dit Blaise un sourire séducteur et avec un clin d'oeil.

Il n'eut malheureusement pas le loisir de voir l'effet de cette phrase sur le Gryffondor qui ferma la porte en quatrième vitesse.

_Et de 8 ! Plus que... combien en fait ? Snif... je repars écrire le chapitre suivant. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Et de 9 ! Je commence à en voir le bout... bon j'avoue qu'il est assez loin, et qu'il va vraiment falloir que je marche pour atteindre le haut de la montagne, mais au moins, j'ai un visuel ! Oui, j'aime employer des métaphores pour parler de mon avancement, surtout celle-ci car à l'heure où j'écris ce chapitre, je suis à 2000 mètres d'altitude sans réseau internet, et avec pour seul panorama que des montagne gigantesque et un magnifique lac. Mais assez parlé de ma vie : bonne lecture !_

**Chapitre 9**

**Où les pensées s'emmêlent et s'entremêlent**

Ron et Neville commencèrent donc leurs service qui durait jusqu'à 22h30 le soir pour le cuisinier, et une heure du matin pour le brun. Pour les deux se fut un soulagement de se plonger dans leur travail car cela leur évité de penser trop fortement aux Serpentards. Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry qui commençait sérieusement à se faire du soucis pour sa santé mentale. Pour sa part, il s'était réfugié dans sa chambre, prétextant un mal de tête et n'avait pas l'intention d'en sortir avant d'être sur de ne croiser personne, et quand il disait « Personne », il pensait à un certain blond qui le faisait perdre ses moyens. Il ne savait que penser : D'un côté, Draco lui assurait qu'il pensé à Ayamé, et qu'il cherchait une relation sérieuse, et l'instant d'après il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser ? Et d'ailleurs, n'était-il pas hétérosexuelle ? Mais dans ce cas, il devait être bisexuelle s'il avait une attirance pour lui, et il avait donc sa chance ! Il se calma soudain. Il y avait un hic qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie : Ayamé. Si cette dernière était tombée amoureuse du blond, il n'allait certainement pas interféré... cependant, il savait que Gaëtan était très amoureux de la jeune femme, et il lui avait promis qu'il s'aideraient mutuellement...

- Rhaaaaaaaaa ! Cria-t-il à bout. Il lui arrivé peut de réfléchir autant, et ses pensées s'emmêler sans qu'il n'en voit le bout.

« Il faut que je me calme » pensa-t-il en faisant quelques pas dans sa chambre. La question n'était pas de savoir si Malfoy était homosexuelle ou hétérosexuelle mais ce que Harry voulait. Il était raide dingue amoureux du blond, mais il n'avait jusqu'ici aucunes chances de réaliser ce qu'il pensait être un fantasme. Mais à présent qu'il en avait l'opportunité, allait-il se déclarer ? Ou bien coucher avec lui sans que le blond n'éprouve rien ? Si il ne savait pas qui était le Serpentard, il aurait parier que celui-ci avait au moins une attirance pour lui. Alors comment se faisait-il qu'il courait aussi après Ayamé ?

Soudain une lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il réalisa qu'il se prenait la tête pour rien. Si le blond le voulait, il suffisait qu'il vienne, mais avant, Harry allait vérifier quelque chose en s'amusant un peu. Sur de lui, il sourit et attrapa son téléphone portable avant de composer un numéros de téléphone à la va vite.

- Oui allo, c'est moi...Oui, tout va bien. Écoute, j'aurai besoin que tu me rende un petit service. Tu es disponible, disons... une petite semaine ? C'est vrai ? Super ! Alors voilà...

* * *

- Haaaaa... s'étira Ron épuisé. Il venait à l'instant de finir son service et il n'en pouvait plus. Il essuya les dernière traces de tomates sur sa table de travail et sortie rapidement de la pièce pour pouvoir aller se coucher sans plus tarder.

- Bye Nev ! Cria-t-il en faisant un coucou à son ami pendant que celui-ci était en train de servire un client.

Ron rejoint donc rapidement sa chambre et quand il l'ouvrit manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque. L'espace d'un instant, il se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de rêver, mais se rappela bien vite que le Serpentard était bel et bien ici.

- Ben quoi ? J'ai un truc sur le ventre ? Demanda le black en regardant son torse sans défaut.

Ron déglutit. S'il n'avait pas un self contrôle digne de se nom, il aurait sauté sur le Serpentard avant même que celui-ci est pu finir sa phrase.

- N..non. Mais tu sais, nous avons une salle de bain... tu peux te changer là-bas plutôt.

Un sourire espiègle s'étira sur les lèvres du brun.

- Dis moi mon petit Ron, -Je peux t'appeler Ron ? Bien sûr que je peux.- Serait-ce moi, où bien mon corps te pose un problème ?

- Hein ? Non, pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas... peut-être parce que tu n'arrive pas à détacher ton regard de mon torse... ou peut-être parce que tu rougis, ou bien peut-être parce que...

Ron n'y tint plus, et avant que le vert et argent et pu finir sa phrase, il se jeta dans la salle de bain en criant qu'il avait besoin de se doucher.

Blaise ne dit rien, mais son sourire en disait long. Si le roux réagissait dès le premier jour, il avait fort à parier que ces deux mois allaient être intéressante... oh oui, très intéressant.

* * *

Neville travaillait depuis maintenant une heure et demi quand son ancien professeur passa les portes du bar/restaurant. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, Neville se remémora les événements de l'après midi, et sans s'en rendre compte, il plissa les lèvres.

Severus quand à lui avait eu beaucoup de mal à encaisser la phrase du brun. Dire qu'il « aimait » son ancien élève était un euphémisme, et avoir eu l'occasion de coucher avec lui était comme un rêve pour lui... rêve qui se transforma en cauchemar lorsqu'il réalisa que Neville n'avait pas de sentiments pour lui. Pourquoi aurait-il dit cela sinon ? « Pas la peine de le crier sur les toits » Severus sentit son cœur se serrer rien qu'en se rappelant cette phrase. Cela faisait des années qu'il gardait cela pour lui, pensant ne jamais le revoir, et à présent qu'il le voyait il avait l'impression d'être encore moins proche de lui. Severus soupira. Il n'avait pas beaucoup d'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui : soit il faisait comme si de rien n'était, et il souffrirait pendant deux mois, soit il essayé d'aller de l'avant et il souffrirait pendant deux mois, soit il tenté le tout pour le tout, et dans le cas d'un rejet, souffrirait pendant deux mois. L'espace d'une seconde, il regretta Voldemort, au moins là il était fixé : tu es dans son camp, tu vie, tu es dans le camp opposé tu meurt.

- Que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda Neville en prenant sur lui pour être stoïque.

- Tu reprends le vouvoiement alors ? Demanda Severus en le regardant dans les yeux.

Neville fut interloqué. Et une fois encore il se souvint. Il ne savait pas quoi dire et ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que Snape lui rappelle de cette façon ce qu'il avait fait.

- Heu... Ces mots refusaient de venir.

- Une bière au beurre s'il te plaît. Répondit Severus.

Neville sourit. C'est vrai que le professeur n'était dans le monde moldue que depuis peu de temps.

- Une bière vous voulez dire ?

- Pardon ?

Neville se pencha vers le brun pour éviter que les deux autres clients dans la pièce ne l'entendent.

- Il n'y a pas de bière au beurre dans le monde moldue, il y a simplement des bières.

- Que... La phrase de Snape mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il releva sa tête en rencontrant les yeux noisettes de l'ancien Gryffondor. Il était à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Snape pouvait sentir l'odeur du shampoing de Neville. Fraise basilic il en était certain. Neville quand à lui était comme paralysé. Il ne savait pas quoi faire et n'osait esquissé un mouvement.

Snape choisit la troisième solution et tenta le tout pour le tout. Sans crier gare, il posa rapidement ses lèvres sur celles du brun, avant de les enlever tout aussi rapidement.

- Dans ce cas, je prendrais un whisky. Dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Neville était bouche bée. Il se retourna précipitamment vers son bar avec une question dans sa tête : venait-il de rêvé ? Il prépara donc le whisky demandait, et lorsqu'il se retourna, il manqua de le renverser. Le plus âgé ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il pouvait y lire dedans : de l'envie, du désir, et un brin de luxure. Neville déglutit en sentant le bas de son ventre s'embraser. Il posa le verre sur le comptoir et Snape, en l'attrapant frôla volontairement un doigt du brun. Si Neville avait encore des doutes, il était à présent certain que Snape le dragué. Il regarda sa montre qui affichait minuit et quart, et parcourut du regard le bar. Les deux clients étaient toujours là. Il savait que l'un des deux, partirai vers la demi, quand à l'autre, il ne l'avait vu que peu de fois au bar. Il reporta son attention sur son ancien professeur. Allait-il attendre une heure ici ? Que voulait-il ? A la façon donc il siroté son whisky, il en avait pour un petit moment.

- S'il vous plaît jeune homme, je vais régler, interpella le second client qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Oui, voilà la note. Dit Neville en calculant rapidement la consommation qu'il avait prise.

- Merci bien, bonne soirée. Dit-il en se levant et en partant.

Neville regarda le client restant en priant inconsciemment qu'il parte rapidement. Il sentait les yeux onyx posaient sur lui, et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son corps. Pour s'occuper, il rangea quelques bouteilles, et lava les verres, mais le client n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir. Il regarda sa montre, une fois de plus : il était 25. Soudain, Neville perçut un mouvement du côté de Severus, et il le vu se lever de son siège. Déçu malgrès lui, Neville reporta son attention sur ses bouteilles. Cependant il reporta bien vite son attention sur le client restant que Severus venait d'aborder. Sans comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire, Neville vit le client payer sa consommation habituelle et se diriger vers la sortie. Snape le suivit et dès l'instant où il passa la porte, il la ferma et se retourna vers le plus jeune, une lueur prédatrice dans les yeux.

- Que... que lui avez vous dit ?

- J'ai utilisé un sort. Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Mais vous ne devez pas utiliser la magie ! S'exclama Neville.

- C'était un sort sans baguette.. dit le Snape en s'approchant avec un sourire carnassier.

- Mais vous...

- Tu me vouvoie encore...

Neville avala sa salive difficilement: une érection était en train de naître dans son boxer.

Snape était à présent en train de longer le bar, sans quitter des yeux le serveur.

- Dis moi Longdubat, voudrais-tu que je t'apprenne une fois encore à me tutoyer ? Demanda-t-il en passant du côté du serveur et en avançant vers lui d'une démarche féline.

- Mais nous sommes dans un bar... tenta Neville par conscience professionnelle.

- C'est bien vu, 10 points en plus à Gryffondor pour une perspicacité étonnante. Dit l'ancien professeur en s'arrêtant à un quelques centimètres de lui.

Neville réfléchit rapidement. Après tout, qu'est ce qui le retenait de coucher avec l'homme qu'il aimait ? Même si celui-ci ne l'aimait pas, il resterait ici pendant deux mois, alors à quoi bon se priver ? Il ne remettrait pas les pieds ici après... et même si le petit brun en souffrirait, c'était toujours mieux que rien. Il sourit et décida de répondre par une provocation... provocation que jamais il n'aurait dit il y a quelques années.

- Vous savez professeur, dit-il en insistant sur ce nom, vous vous faites un peu vieux, il faudrait songer à vous reposer de temps en temps... sinon vous risquez de manquer de... endurance. Finit-il en désignant de la tête son pantalon.

Severus ouvrit les yeux d'étonnement. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait rencontré un homme comme ça : quand il était étudiant, Neville baissé le regard rien qu'en rentant dans son cour, et maintenant qu'il était adulte, il était non seulement sur de lui, mais en plus très impertinent... et il aimait ça, merlin qu'il aimait ça. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir tomber amoureux du jeune homme encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il finit par franchir la barrière invisible qui les séparé et approcha ses lèvres jusqu'à celles du jeune homme sans toutefois les toucher.

A cette approche, Neville ferma les yeux d'anticipation.

- Dites moi, monsieur Longdubat ne serait-ce pas vous qui êtes fatigué ? Regardez vous, vous fermez les yeux avant même que je n'ai fait quelques chose... les enfants doivent se coucher à cette heure ci. Rigola-t-il moqueur.

Neville rouvrit les yeux rapidement en rougissant. Comme toujours, il avait la répartie adéquate.

- Vous parlez trop finit-il par répliquer avant de plaquer sa bouche sur celle du plus vieux.

Un combat de langues s'engagea sauvagement : la fougue de la jeunesse se battait contre l'expérience du plus vieux. Severus prit l'avantage quand il poussa Neville contre le comptoir du bar, le faisant sursauter. Rapidement, le professeur se mit à la tâche de ne plus laisser la moindre barrière de vêtements sur le corps du botaniste, qui était un barrage à ses yeux et à sa langue. Assis sur le comptoir, les verres poussés de chaque côtés, le jeune homme n'était plus que gémissements sous les caresses et les baisers du brun. Il cria de plaisir lorsque Severus suça son pénis durcie, et gémis de frustration lorsqu'il arrêta quelques secondes plus tard.

- C'est que je me fais vieux, joua Snape.

- S'il vous plaît... murmura le plus jeune alors que Snape ne faisait que des caresses aériennes.

- Plaît-il ?

- Snape...

- Severus. Et tutoie moi.

- Severus, s'il te plaît... supplia le plus jeune devant cette lente torture, les yeux mis clos et la bouche entrouverte.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Severus le prenne entièrement en bouche, faisant de lent va et viens qui s'accélérait au fur et à mesure.

- Att... humm... stop, je vaihummmm, je vais venir Sev...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il jouissait dans la bouche de son professeur.

- Pardon ! S'exclama-t-il, je n'ai pas pu me...

Severus l'embrassa en souriant.

- T'inquiète pas, je le voulais.

Neville sourit et baissa le pantalon du plus vieux qui avait encore tout ces vêtements. Il allait à son tour descendre du bar et s'accroupir mais Severus l'arrêta de sa main.

- Je suis assez prêt.

- Alors vas-y. Dit le plus jeune en le ré-embrassant de nouveau.

Severus le positionna un peu mieux sur le comptoir et le pénétra. Après quelques secondes, le plus jeune gémis de plaisir et Severus entama des vas et viens de plus en plus profond jusqu'à toucher la prostate du jeune homme qui cria.

- Trouvé. Dit Severus qui se fit une joie de retoucher l'endroit le plus sensible du jeune homme encore et encore, le faisant perdre la tête de plus en plus.

Neville, les yeux perdus dans les vagues, s'accrochait désespérément aux épaules de Severus, lui griffant le dos par la même occasion. Il était proche de la jouissance, et Severus le sentit. Il accéléra donc le rythme, pendant que Neville complètement assis sur son pénis l'embrassait et lui faisait des suçons. Il finirent par venir ensemble lâchant un râle de plaisir et tombèrent sur le comptoir, à bout de souffle. Severus se retira, et regarda le plus jeune en réfléchissant. Que dire ? Comment prendrait-il sa confession s'il lui faisait maintenant ? La rejetterait-il en vrac, et refuserait-il de le retoucher ? Il préféra ne pas y penser. Neville avait la même préoccupation, et prit les devants avant que son professeur ne parle.

- Si vous... enfin si tu veux, on peut... continuer à faire ça, si personne ne le sait. Tenta-t-il mal à l'aise.

Severus regarda le plus jeune mi étonné, mi déçu. Une histoire de sexe. C'était à la fois une proposition et un fait, mais Severus hésité. Ne construisait-il pas sa propre tombe en acceptant ? Ils étaient donc condamner à n'être que des « sexe friends » ? Severus soupira.

- J'accepte. Dit-il finalement après de longues secondes de silence.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu :)_

_J'avance petit à petit, j'ai écrite cette histoire en une seule journée, le 29 juillet très exactement. Je vous dis à plus tard ! _

_Tchao ! _

_Akira-chan20_

_Le 29 juillet. _


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour, bonjour, nous sommes le 29 juillet (et oui, encore !) et j'ai entamer le chapitre 10 de l'auberge des 3 Gryffons (j'ai l'impression que mes fictions prennent de plus l'air d'un journal intime... –'). En tout cas, merci d'être resté fidèle à cette fiction (et de m'avoir laissé tout ces commentaires, cela m'aide sincèrement, je me sens encouragée:) bien qu'elle traîne un peu depuis quelques semaines *raclement de gorge de la voix de la raison*, heu... plutôt quelques mois *voix de la raisons : HUM HUM !* snif... snif... *voix de la raison : allé, dis le, de tout façon, tout le monde le sait* … snif, snif... elle traine depuis... snif... des... des années, mouinnnnnnnnnnnn ! _

_*voix de la raison : je vais finir à sa place, parce qu'elle est allé s'enfermer dans les toilettes pour pleurer... à moins qu'elle soit allée se noyer dans le lac... bref : bonne lecture à tous !*_

**Chapitre 10**

**Où on aurait mieux fait de se taire**

Après avoir pris une bonne douche, Ron se mit à réfléchir dans la salle de bain. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle et qu'il soit fort s'il ne voulait pas finir en prison pour viol répété. De plus, il était aux ordres du black à présent, il ne devait pas l'oublier. S'il venait à déplaire à l'ancien Serpentard, ou s'il ne le satisfaisait pas, il allait forcément déguster par la suite. Il s'encouragea donc mentalement et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain. Par l'entre bail, il ne vit d'abord rien, il faisait nuit, et le noir avait éteint la lumière. Il s'aventura donc à sortir entièrement et à se diriger vers le lit, priant pour que l'occupant dorme.

- Ha ! Tu as enfin fini ? C'est pas trop tôt, j'ai eu l'impression que tu n'allais jamais sortir. Dit Blaise qui était en réalité sur le balcon.

Ron maugréa. « Merci Merlin » pensa-t-il.

- Je vais me coucher, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Pas avant de m'avoir montré ton télescope. Dit le noir.

- Pas touche à mon télescope ! S'exclama le roux par réflexe.

- C'est drôle, dit le noir en se grattant la tête, j'ai eu l'impression que tu m'avait dit de ne pas toucher à ton télescope.

Ron allait répliqué, mais le noir ne lui laissa pas le temps.

- Mais je dois me tromper, puisque tu es maintenant sous mes ordres rit le Serpentard en regardant l'ex Gryffondor.

Une fois de plus, Ron jura. Il aurait dut s'en douter.

- Okay, mais une seule fois alors ! Prévient-il

- Oui ! S'exclama Blaise tout sourire.

Ron sentit des fourmi lui parcourir le corps. Le charme de Blaise était à son apogée lorsqu'il souriait. Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Il s'approcha donc de son amour -de télescope-.

- D'abord, tu ne dois jamais toucher la lentille, expliqua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda le noir attentif.

- Pour la simple raison que si tu le touche, elle ne sera plus jamais propre, et les planète que tu verras, ainsi que les étoiles, seront certes visible, mais un peu plus floue. S'il faut laver la lentille, il faut le faire avec des lingettes spéciales que tu vois là-bas, uniquement.

- D'accord, j'ai comprit.

- Ensuite, pour positionner le télescope, tu dois y allé en fermant un œil et en regardant en même temps. Tu dois le bouger doucement pour ne rien laisser passer, car une étoile peu en cacher une autre sourit-il.

- D'accord. Répondit Blaise.

- Bon, je vais te monter maintenant. Si tu n'y a pas toucher, normalement, il est positionner sur l'étoile que j'aime le plus. Dit-il en la cherchant du regard. Ah ! Justement là voilà. Tiens vas-y et ne touche à rien, dit-il en laissant la place au Serpentard.

- Whouaaa, c'est magnifique ! S'extasia Blaise. Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Les scientifiques ne lui ont pas donné de noms, parce qu'elle n'est pas importante à leurs yeux. Mais moi je l'ai nommé comme j'ai voulu. Dit Ron en souriant.

- Ha ? Et comment tu l'a appelé ?

Ron se mordit la langue. Il avait trop parlé. La première fois qu'il avait vu cette étoile, il l'avait tellement aimé, tellement adoré, qu'il l'avait appelé Blaise. Il ne pouvait cependant pas avouer cela au noir, il se poserait trop de questions et se moquerait de lui.

- Bon, la leçon est terminée dit-il en éludant la question, je vais me coucher, je suis mort.

- Hé ! Tu n'as pas répondu à la question.

- Quelle question ?

- Celle que je viens de te poser.

- Elle n'a pas de noms, appelle là comme tu veux.

- Non, je veux savoir le nom que tu lui a donné, dis le moi. Insista le brun.

- Ce n'est pas important que je sache dit Ron en se couchant dans le lit, et je t'ai dit que j'étais fatigué.

- Tu ne dormira pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas révélé, je te préviens.

- Et tu ne me forcera pas à te le révéler. Dit Ron têtu.

- ça c'est parce que tu me connais mal, dit Blaise un sourire joueur sur le visage.

Ron déglutit en voyant le brun remettre la capsule sur le télescope, fermé la fenêtre du balcon et s'approcher en ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je suis fatigué... tenta-t-il

- Raison de plus pour me le dire rapidement. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce nom de si particulier pour que je ne le sache pas ? Il est aussi ridicule que ça.

- Non, non... dit Ron en rougissant.

- Alors dis le moi, dit Blaise en s'approchant dangereusement du lit.

- Jamais ! Cria Ron en serrant fortement sa couveture qu'il avait jusqu'au torse.

- Bien... tu ne me laisse pas le choix alors, dit le brun dont le sourire s'étira un peu plus.

Il s'approcha rapidement du lit, et ne laissant pas le temps au roux de réagir, s'assit à califourchon sur lui, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Ron sentit le sang qui lui était monté aux joue redescendre dangereusement vers une autre partie de son corps.

- Qu'est... qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda-t-il anxieux qu'il ne découvre son « problème ».

- Saches d'abord que tu me contraint d'agir de cette façon, dit le noir absolument pas embêter. Mais je n'ai pas le choix ! S'exclama-t-il avant de se jeter sur lui en lui faisant des chatouilles.

Ron qui ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela laissa échapper un crie aiguë sous la surprise avant de rire. Blaise, quand à lui, était plus de ravie de pouvoir toucher le corps du roux... il avait trouvé une passage idéale pour découvrir son corps sans le déshabiller, et voir était ses zones érogènes (bien que la couverture ne l'aidait pas tellement.

- Ar...hahahahahaha, Arrête...Zab...hahaahahaha...Zabini..hahaahahaha.. .sto... Stopppp ! Riait Ron.

Zabini s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre son interrogatoire.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Mais Ron resté la bouche résolument fermée. Blaise repartie donc de plus belle, laissant Ron se trémousser dangereusement sous lui. A bout de souffle, Ron supplia une fois de plus, mais Blaise ne s'arrêta pas.

- Sto...stooop ! Hahaahahahahaha Je vais...hahahahaha...d'acco...hahahaha, d'accord, je vais... stopp !

Blaise s'arrêta, et s'attarda à présent sur le roux. Les joues rouges, la sueur perlant sur son front, la couverture un peu plus bas qu'elle n'aurait dut, et les vêtements débraillés, laissant apercevoir le torse du roux : il était complètement bandant ! Offert à lui de cette façon, Blaise ne pouvait pas tenir, et lentement il approcha son visage de celui du roux. Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser quand Ron s'exclama :

- Kiran ! Elle s'appelle Kiran ! Dit-il rapidement en pensant que l'approche du noir était une nouvelle attaque.

Blaise s'immobilisa.

- Quoi ?

- Oui, Kiran, je l'ai appelée Kiran. Mentit le roux. C'était le premier nom qu'il lui était venu. Kiran était en réalité le prénom d'un ami commun moldu, à lui et à ses amis, mais il avait toujours pensé que ce nom était joli. De cette façon, c'est ce nom qui lui était venu instinctivement.

Blaise descendit du roux, qui regretta aussitôt que cette histoire n'est pas pris une autre tournure.

- D'accord... bon, je suis fatigué moi aussi, bonne nuit. Répondit le brun dont l'humeur changea brusquement.

- Okay, bonne nuit, répondit Ron sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi le brun était si froid d'un seul coup.

* * *

Harry entendit pour la troisième fois son ventre grondé. Il ne loupé pas un repas depuis qu'il était à l'auberge, et cela lui manqua plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Forcé de constater qu'il ne tiendrai pas une nuit, il décida de se diriger vers le restaurant. Il allait être 1h et personne ne devait être présent. Il allait atteindre la porte quand du restaurant quand il entendit des gémissements. Étonné, il s'approcha doucement de celle-ci et les yeux exorbités, il découvrit son ami en train de coucher avec son ancien professeur.

- Alors Potter, on joue les voyeurs pervers ? Demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il sursauta violemment en se retournant. Malfoy (bien sûr !) comme toujours il n'avait pas de chance.

- Pas du ! S'exclama-t-il avant que la main du blond vient lui bâillonner la bouche.

- Pas si fort enfin ! Chuchota le blond. Viens, dit-il en l'amenant dehors.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le brun légèrement en colère.

- Je me promenait tranquillement, en cherchant une âme en peine à guérir... et je suis tombée sur toi jouant les voyeurs. C'est pas vraiment l'âme en peine que j'attendais, mais écoute, je ferais avec.

- Je ne jouait pas les voyeurs ! Je suis arrivé il y a quelques secondes et j'ai entendu « ça ». Dit-il en rougissant légèrement en pensant à son ami.

- Si tu le dis. Dit Malfoy en haussant les épaules.

- Bon, ben puisque c'est comme ça, je vais devoir retourner dans ma chambre sans manger. Dit Harry déçu, en pensant déjà à la symphonie que son ventre lui jouerai pendant la nuit.

- Tu n'as pas mangé ? Serais-tu malade ? Demanda Malfoy en posant sa main sur le front du brun.

Le contact électrisa le corps du survivant qui se dégagea rapidement.

- Non, ça va. Dit-il mal à l'aise.

- Hum... dit le blond en réfléchissant. Si ce n'est pas ça alors tu cherchait peut-être à éviter quelqu'un ?

- Pas du tout ! Répondit trop rapidement le brun pour être crédible.

Le blond sourit.

- Non, tu n'évite pas quelqu'un, tu m'évite moi. Dit-il en faisant un pas vers lui.

- Tu n'est pas le centre du monde Malfoy, dit le brun en reculant.

- Ha bon ? Alors pourquoi aurait-tu abandonné ton repas si ce n'est pour ne pas me voir ? Le blond s'approcha de plus en plus près d'Harry qui reculait lui aussi au fur et à mesure.

- Je... je... tenta Harry qui ne trouvait pas d'explication logique. Malfoy avait toujours été intelligent, une de ces grandes qualités, mais aussi un défaut pour Harry qui n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir.

- Tu ? Dit Malfoy qui s'amusait comme un petit fou, à l'idée d'embêter son petit brun préféré.

Harry se rappela alors la résolution qu'il avait prise dans sa chambre, et son comportement changea du tout au tout quand il se souvint du coup de téléphone.

- En réalité, je suis allé dans ma chambre car j'avais quelque chose d'important à organiser ! Dit-il fier de son mensonge.

- Ah ? Qui est ? Demanda le blond qui n'y croyait pas le moindre du monde.

- L'arrivé de mon copain. Lâcha le brun attendant la réaction du blond.

- L'ar... le blond s'étouffa presque en comprenant cette phrase.

- Oui, mon copain doit arriver demain, et entre une chose est l'autre, je ne lui ai pas dit que vous seriez ici, alors je l'ai téléphoner pour le prévenir, expliqua Harry.

- Comment ça ton « copain » ? dit le blond en fronçant les sourciles.

- Ben mon copain quoi. Haa... c'est parce que tu ne savais pas que j'étais gay, c'est pour ça ? Dit le brun en jouant les innocents. Désolé, mais comme tu le vois, je suis gay oui. J'espère que tu n'es pas homophobe au moins ?

- Bien sûr que non, je ne suis pas homophobe, je suis moi même bisexuelle ! Mais là n'est pas la question, depuis quand es-tu avec quelqu'un ?

Harry exulta intérieurement. Il venait d'apprendre deux choses importantes ce soir : d'abord que Draco était bisexuelle comme il l'avait deviner, et ensuite, que le faite qu'Harry soit gay n'était pas un problème pour lui.

- Quelques temps, mais en quoi cela te concerne-t-il ?

- Mais parce que je t'... enfin, heu... bafouilla Draco confu.

De toute sa vie, Harry n'avait jamais vu le blond chercher ses mots, et cette première était tout bonnement formidable. La situation s'inversa donc, Harry s'approcha du blond, pendant que celui-ci reculé.

- Oui ? Parce que ?

- Je...

- Tu ? Imita Harry

- Parce que je pensais pas que tu avais le temps de t'envoyer en l'air avec tout ton travail de moldu ! S'exclama le blond qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à répliquer.

Harry fronça les sourcilles.

- Hé bien, comme tu peux le voir, si, j'ai le temps de m'envoyer en l'air, même avec un travail de moldu, comme tu dis. Sur ce, je te laisse, je dois allé dormir, j'ai une journée chargée qui m'attend demain. Finit Harry en plantant le blond.

Il n'aimait pas la réaction de Malfoy. Le brun pensait qu'il serait jaloux, mais apparemment, le blond était plus déçu que le brun ne soit pas célibataire, et qu'il ne soit pas tristement seul, sans doute parce que de cette façon, le blond l'aurait sauté et que Harry l'aurait remercié pour se « service ». Harry soupira. De toute façon, il verrait bien comment les choses allaient avancer.

De son côté, le blond s'insulta mentalement de tout les noms pour ne pas avoir trouver une meilleure excuses que celle-ci. Mais cela n'était rien face à cette nouvelle pour le moins fracassante : Potter était avec quelqu'un, et celui là arrivait demain ? Il fallait qu'il demande des explications à Ayamé. Il retourna donc d'un pas rageur jusqu'à sa chambre, cherchant déjà un plan pour évincer son rival.

* * *

_Je tiens à dire que je ne connais strictement rien à l'astronomie. Tout ce que je dis donc sur le télescope est de la pure invention (désolée pour les pationné qui s'y connaissent... ils doivent s'en mordre les doigts !) XD_

_Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu !_

_Tchao !_

_Akira-chan20_


End file.
